


于寒冬中飘扬的旗帜（交错II）

by Kasewurst



Series: 交错 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 交错二来啦！！帝国兴起史开展！光回到了过去，意外地看见了当年还是军官的索鲁斯。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 交错 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128938
Comments: 55
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**

“根据现存史料—一名当初在加雷马王国边境村庄军官的日记中指出，认为由当时第三军团所带领的团队被外国势力所渗透。尽管按照当时流传下来的第三军团其他记录显示，这事件有别的解释方向。然而从那日记中我们可以得知，正是因为那次的袭击，开启了伟大加雷马帝国对外的反扑。

\-------加雷马帝国学校 历史研究院 研究生 报告”

**

那湖水里的东西肯定有古怪。在光被拖上来以后，他看见地上有那名鲁加族法师的尸体，而不远处原本被他当成人质的小兵现在看着似乎仍然有些慌乱，却没忘了在经过那法师的时候给他狠狠一脚。如果是在其他地方，这个鲁加族法师可能并不会死去，而是被囚禁起来要获得更多情报。这并不是因为加雷安人天生嗜杀，即使可能会有无法获得情报的麻烦都要先杀了敌人痛快一番。理由只有一个，在加雷安人大多不会使用魔法的状况下，如果不趁对方不备一击必杀，那么死的只会是他们而已。

「加尔乌斯大人！」  
「夫……冒险者！」

几名光眼熟士兵连忙上前拖动他们，似乎是担心他们会被水里那东西又捉了下去。水面冒出深色的液体，看着就像是不停扩散的怪物鲜血。在他们到了更旁边一会儿之后，水面重新翻腾起来出现巨大的触手。那之前被索鲁斯弄伤的怪物似乎彻底被激怒，打算不管不顾地对岸上的人们发动攻击。稍稍喘过气来的光连忙加入了战斗，拿着巨大黑剑就这样跳劈了出去。他的斩击救下了一个原本要成为目标的士兵，他愣了那么一秒以后连忙在地上打滚了好几圈，直到逃离攻击范围才松了一口气。

光继续与那怪物进行战斗，巨大的重剑不停在怪物身上劈砍，魔法在怪物身上燃烧腐蚀。那怪物似乎没想到会遭遇这样的抵抗，原本就已经被激起怒火的它只想要彻底撕碎这个小小的人类。在怪物猛烈的攻击下，光的攻击就有些受到阻碍。他不停调动体内的以太，制造护盾也给自己恢复。虽说一直这么磨下去光应该能赢，但是现在的天气也是一个不利的因素。雪又开始下了，夹杂着凛冽的风刮得光裸露出来的部位生疼。他的四肢开始行动缓慢，而就他这些日子在这里居住的经验也让他明白，这天气只会越来越糟糕。

「把那东西拿过来！」

恍惚之间光听见了爱梅特赛尔克的声音，作为年轻军官的索鲁斯开始指挥其他士兵去把什么东西拿过来。而在这其中还有其他一些光熟悉的士兵们的呼喊，他们站在离光不远的地方，对着冰冷的湖水不停开枪想尽办法来给怪物制造一点攻击。显然他们的攻击并没有任何用处，光只能喊他们后退避免被拖入水中。过了一会儿，一种古怪的声音从后方传来。如果不是实在没有馀力回头，那么光会回头看看那到底是什么东西碾过雪地而来。

他听到身后有加雷马的士兵们呼喊，有一些大概是专门负责技术操作的士兵。他们口中的那些术语光听不是很懂，只能猜测大概是在调整什么东西。就在光思考的时候，他突然听见一个声音从身后传出，夹杂着磅礴气势与风声而来。那东西从他旁边飞过，直直地落入水中。

「趴下！！！」

光的身体在听到这个声音的瞬间就趴了下去，而就在下一秒湖水彷佛被炸了开来，巨大的冲击力激起了许多湖水直接往岸上冲。许多或许趴着或许倒在地上的加雷马士兵的身上都被浇了冰冷的湖水与怪物的鲜血残肢。有些人抱着脑袋在地上好一会儿不动，似乎是就连他们自己都被这巨大的声响给弄得有些难受。

「继续开炮！」

光听见熟悉的声音，他勉强抬头去看。爱梅特赛尔克就站在那巨大的钢铁怪物身边，那东西与他曾经看过的加雷马帝国武器有几分相似，却显得粗糙许多。然而就是那样粗糙的武器，在它首次的战斗上表现得也还算不错。如果它不是发射了三发以后就出现故障，那么这次的实战应该算是十分完美。与光有些熟悉的研究人员铁青着脸色，似乎是一个严厉的父亲看着出糗的儿子那般恨铁不成钢。在加雷马人的怒火下，这高大的机器竟然看着有几分可怜。不管如何，在那连续三发的攻击下，湖底的怪物已经明显奄奄一息。

它开始后退开始逃离，不在想对岸上可恨的人类发动攻击，而是努力后退想要躲入湖底。而这时候光发动了攻击，他猛地跳入湖水中，巨剑直接插入了怪物的大脑。那怪物临死之前发出的声响让人听了就胆战心惊，更让人担忧的是它的触手不停挤压不停收缩，就好像是要把这个杀了它的人类一起带往冥府。如果不是光本身能够使用防护类的魔法，大概在这样的攻击下也很快会失去性命。

当光重新回到岸上，手上拖扯着怪物部分尸身的时候其他加雷马士兵发出欢呼。这不仅是欢呼光最后彻底杀死了怪物，也是一种彷佛对世界的宣告。尽管在这片土地上他们的声音并不会传出去，他们还是无比兴奋。这是第一次不能使用魔法的加雷马人用这样的武器，在不损伤任何同胞性命的情况下杀死魔物。

「看什么看？快动起来！固定住那魔物的尸体！」上级军官踢了一脚欢呼地蹦蹦跳跳的年轻士兵，让他们找东西把怪物的尸身给固定住。尽管努力做出严肃的语气，他们的脸上却是有著藏不住的笑意。在所有人都很高兴的时候，大概也就只有负责了这个青磷水武器制作的科学家一半高兴一半愤怒。他们花了不少时间制造出这么样的一门武器，如果只能发射三枚炮弹就失去作用那就没有意义。

几名学徒被喊了过来挨骂，但是他们的脸上也带著笑容而不是以往的担忧与恐惧。这些天他们一直睡不好，因为加尔乌斯大人早早告诉他们说这东西等那个鲁加族法师走了就要检验。他们是天天保养又害怕武器没有任何功效。现在虽然只发射了三枚炮弹就故障，但是总是比一发都打不出来的好。几名年轻士兵就地取材削了几个木桩，抓著怪物的触手钉在了雪上。白雪被带著腥味的液体染成深色，或许是因为危机已经解除，有些年轻的士兵已经开始流口水。

「不知道这个好不好吃啊……」大胆说出这句话的士兵被他的长官对著脑袋打了一下，灰溜溜地拿著工具回到队伍里面帮著把那个秘密武器推回仓库。

「看到了吗？如果我想在这里复刻一个亚拉戈也不错…但是那未免也太过明目张胆了。如果只是一个小小国家研发出了新的科技，还不至于引来海德林过多的关注。」在光走到自己身边时，爱梅特赛尔克开口如此说。光有些不理解他为什么要和自己说那么多，随后脑里转过的念头让他心软了下来。这或许是作为原生种无影的寂寞，在属于他们的世界迎来末日之后，或许还是想找同胞们说说话吧。

光沉默了一会儿，想说些什么身体却疼得厉害。英雄从来不是不会受伤或者不会感到疼痛，只是大多时候在战斗之中他们没有时间或者不好说出口而已。

「看看你。又是跟以前一样有什么就傻呼呼地冲上去，怎么不知道多叫几个人帮忙呢？」索鲁斯的语气里面满是责怪，却快速地撑住了光因为双腿发软有些下滑的身体，也不在意那血污脏了自己的军服。其他人原本也想上来搀扶这个帮助他们战斗的冒险者，然而看了看加尔乌斯大人以后他们又识趣地退下。

光觉得，现在似乎是怎么样都说不清楚了。而这样的念头在他被放到床上后有些心虚，都已经睡到一处去了似乎也不能怪人家有那些传言。他对索鲁斯说了让对方去听研究人员或者士兵的汇报，毕竟不管是就武器或者就那个攻击他们的鲁加族法师而言,今夜估计很多人都不要想能好好睡了。然而对方没理会他，只说要等那些人把报告整理出来也要一些时间，在这时间他可以给弄脏的小狗洗澡。光诧异地看著爱梅特赛尔克，不知道他怎么会喊自己小狗。他有些不服输地看著对方，却是被对方端著热水与毛巾过来后要脱他衣服的动作弄得有些害怕闪躲。

「有什么好害羞的？弄得像是没见过这样的场面一样。」爱梅特赛尔克冷笑，一个响指就让光定在那里。光之战士清醒地被脱去了身上的衣物，这缓慢的动作说是不要碰到他的伤口，却也多了一点暧昧的气息。光秉住呼吸，如果不是爱梅特赛尔克拍拍他的脸让他呼吸，可能就这样昏过去了。

「真是……」  
「你不是可以用魔法吗？用魔法弄一下就好了。」

在爱梅特赛尔克打算抱怨的时候光连忙开口打断对方的话语。无影的魔法有多么厉害他很是清楚，治疗这点小伤对无影来说根本不需要那么麻烦。只是爱梅特赛尔克看了他一眼，拉长了声音拒绝了他。

「才---不---要----」那慵懒拉长的声音有些气人，无影的手拿著泡好热水的毛巾直接擦在光裸露的身躯上。光有些想要挣扎，却是给魔法定住了完全动弹不得。他觉得有些尴尬，只能催眠自己不要想太多。这原本就是正常的疗伤行为，擦去伤口上的脏污，然后换上药物与干净的绷带。但是光却觉得无影绝对是故意的，那缓慢停留的手与恰到好处的力道，不像是疗伤反而更像是调情。这样的擦法让光觉得一股热流顺著爱梅特赛尔克擦过的地方缓缓流动，甚至让他的身体似乎稍稍起了反应。

「看看我们的大英雄？外面那些小兵要是知道你光是被这么擦擦就会起反应大概会觉得好笑吧。」嘴上说著嘲讽的话语，爱梅特赛尔克并没有停下手上的动作。那毛巾被洗了好几次，把原本干净的水弄得脏污。爱梅特赛尔克看了一眼那脏水，稍稍动动手指就直接用魔法换了一盆。在换水后他似乎是看出了光并没有受到多大的伤，虽然有不少伤口但是也没有太大问题。那擦著英雄身躯的毛巾开始故意在一些敏感地方打转，在光惊慌的眼神中慢慢收了回来。

光气呼呼地看著爱梅特赛尔克，彷佛用眼神指责他怎么可以如此乱来。但是只有光自己明白他更慌乱的是自己的反应，或许是之前恢复的一些记忆又或许是那些小兵们打趣的内容。他是真的被擦出了反应，让他忍不住想要拿什么东西盖住自己。而似乎他这样的反应很好地取悦了爱梅特赛尔克，对方终于收手不再欺负他，擦完他的身体以后给他上药也就这么收了手。

「快睡吧。」就像是叮嘱自己的情人一样，那语气温和的让光彷佛觉得自己出现了幻觉。然而他又有一种觉得那本来就该如此的感觉，毕竟哈迪斯本来就是个温和的人。他想说些什么，好阻止这样暧昧的气氛蔓延。然而他很快地就此睡去，在对方给自己盖被子的时候就这样睡著。

**

“虽然直至今日都有人觉得那并不可能是真实。尽管有了许多日记以及报导作为证据，他们依旧不认为当时还年轻的加尔乌斯陛下会与一个冒险者恋爱。他们或许是一些保守派，或许是一些曾有传闻想要给陛下送女儿的家系。不管如何，在这样鲜明的证据前，世人们都该知道他们应当相信哪一方。

根据我的研究结果，那名冒险者并不只在加雷马帝国建国初期创下伟业,他或许也是日后帝国庞大海纳百川的关键。只是对于那个人，我们手上的资料并不能说少不如说太多了。许多明显带有幻想成分的材料也夹杂在证据之中，我们研究者需要好好地将那些明显带有幻想色彩的东西挑出。例如那什么冒险者其实是名女性，每天晚上用自己的身躯征服帝国皇帝之类的香艳小说。我觉得那样的东西可以当成茶馀饭后的休闲读物，但是把这个当成正史也未免太过夸张。

在此再次地感谢索鲁斯˙佐斯˙加尔乌斯陛下的宽容。根据史料显示，在早年就已经有相关以他们为主角的小说流传于市面。当然，那时候即使是最为大胆的小说家都不敢直接以他们的姓名来撰写这些小说，只是或多或少给点暗示代表是以谁为原型撰写这些幻想故事。在那个年代对此的评价十分两极，有人认为文学创作应当留有幻想馀地，也有人认为不应当对伟大的国父有这般无礼的猜想。即便没有指名道姓，这也是一种冒犯。

根据当时留下来的报纸指出，有些大臣甚至想要鼓励推动文学相关法律规定，对这些幻想小说加以限制或者禁止。然而伟大的加尔乌斯陛下对此表达了尊重，认为只要不存在污蔑或者过份窜改就应当容许小说自由发展。

或许是对此的回报又或者是避免失去这份宽容，当时的小说家们都不约而同地避免用过于显著的特征或者名字指代那两人。只有改编到谁都不认。除非用放大镜去仔细揣测字里行间的暗示才能看出的那种小说，才会有一些较为过激的幻想。

然而即使是那样几乎认不出谁是谁的幻想小说，似乎都不约而同地遵守了某种限度。他们只在那位英雄与皇帝之间的亲密关系是如何亲密加以幻想，又或者猜测那位其实是名女性。一直等到伟大的索鲁斯˙佐斯˙加尔乌斯陛下与那位英雄去世后又过了几年，这些幻想才大胆地用更为明显的暗示来指代那两人。

\-------加雷马帝国学校 历史研究院 研究生 研究笔记”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 光醒来的时候爱梅特赛尔克已经离开了，只留下一名年轻士兵待在这里照顾他。

**

光醒来的时候爱梅特赛尔克已经离开了，只留下一名年轻士兵待在这里照顾他。只是年轻士兵似乎沉醉于暖气带来的舒适中，坐在椅子上面已经不停点头打起瞌睡。光有些好笑地看着那年轻人，如此稚嫩的模样看起来还不到十八岁。他轻轻地给士兵盖上毛毯，一边听着他嘴里喊着母亲，一边准备起早餐。如果是在村民的家里，天气好的时候大家还可以看天色判断时间，天气不好的时候左右也无法出去，时间什么的在这几乎被遗忘的村庄里面也没有什么意义。

然而那只是对于一般民众来说是这样，尽管在索鲁斯带人研究青磷水前只是个勉强努力存在的小国家，它却没有因为自己的弱小而自暴自弃。在士兵与军官居住的地方，那里有两座来自南方地区花了不少力气拿来的时钟。虽说看起来那手工并不怎么样，在乌尔达哈只能算是便宜货，却也完美地执行了督促士兵完成他们的任务。

索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯居住的屋子里有这个村庄里面第三座钟。据说是加尔乌斯家给他们家儿子准备的必需品，但是光猜测可能是无影创造法下的产物。他脑子里一边胡思乱想，一边把同样是无影创造出来的黄油放进平底锅里加热，再把蛋跟培根一齐放下去煎。铁制的水壶在很快就发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，只是距离煮滚还需要一段时间。光连忙按照之前一名老奶奶给自己的秘方，把一些烘干的树叶在这个时间点放入热水中。按照她的说法，如果这个时候把树叶丢入水中，那么就可以让煮出来的树叶水少了那么几分涩味。如果能用这叶子水炖肉汤的话也不错，许多人就是靠这样一点汤来过日子。

食物不一会儿就发出香气，唤醒了睡在一旁的士兵。他猛地张开眼睛，慌慌张张地从椅子上站起来。他看起来本来是想要说些什么，例如给自己睡过去找个完美藉口。然而看到在这里的是光，是温和的冒险者后他又松了一口气。他自觉地收好毯子坐到桌边，就像是等待喂食的孩子一样等著光把食物放到他眼前。严格来说这是非常不符合礼节的行为，毕竟在他们眼中这人早早就已经是加尔乌斯夫人而不是跟他们一起同吃同住的冒险者。然而习惯就是这样可怕的东西，尽管来之前他不断告诉自己要端正自己的态度，在美食面前还是果断地放弃了这个想法。

他一边吃著食物一边回答光的问题，原本那些要避讳冒险者的许多话题终究被解禁了。光安静地一边吃东西一边听著加雷马共和国的军事机密。年轻的士兵说加尔乌斯大人似乎是很不高兴在研发青磷水科技的时候有间谍来到此处，但是并没有多要求他们什么只是吩咐他们找一些小动物来测试魔物的肉能不能吃。

「我真是松了一口气。」年轻的士兵一边如此说一边大口咬下了黑面包。「我还担心加尔乌斯大人要是让我们追查这个事件怎么办呢！我们哪有胆子质问第三军团的人啊……」

光点点头，在经历了许多以后他已经不在是当年初出茅庐的冒险者。尽管依旧不擅长政治，要是现在让他去和乌尔达哈的那些大人物打交道也依旧让人头疼。但是现在的他已经能找准那些脉络，有些行为为什么这么做已经不再像是过去那般彷佛无解谜题。他猜爱梅特赛尔克或许能用魔法调查或逼问出结果，但是更有可能的是在漫长岁月之中与各种各样的人相处，即使不用魔法无影也能猜出他们在想些什么。一想到他或许也经历过自己在乌尔达哈那样被陷害的遭遇，光就有些许的沮丧。

他希望能够有机会与原初无影们沟通，除了爱梅特赛尔克之外他还想要和拉哈布雷亚，艾里迪布斯又或者是转生种的以格约姆谈谈。在了解了一切之后或许最终他们还是走上杀死对方的道路，但就像是曾经爱梅特赛尔克所释出的善意一般，光觉得自己也该抱持一点互相理解的希望。虽说上一次与无影们的沟通毫无疑问是失败的，然而他并不打算因为上一次的失败就认为这次不必谈也必定失败。至少爱梅特赛尔克现在对他的态度就有所改变，或许其他人也能如此？

「你要送东西给加尔乌斯大人吃吗？」年轻士兵的话打断了光的思考，他看向了年轻人。对方露出了明显吃不够但是不好意思说的表情，假装说著正事眼睛却不停往餐桌上剩馀的食物看去。  
「吃吧。」光把食物推给了年轻士兵，对方脸上总算是染上了一些符合年龄的孩子气，开心地把食物放入口中。在他吃的时候，光又拿出了一些食物放在炉上烹饪，如果说从前他还会担心这样食物会不会不够，现在倒是轻松许多---反正爱梅特赛尔克都会用创造魔法创造出。

都能把人从地脉里拉出来了，创造足够整个村庄吃的食物对原初无影来说只是小到不能再小的事情。这样的想法在光的脑海中盘旋，他却也明白自己不会这样要求对方以魔法创造出足以养活一村人的食物。先不说这究竟符不符合索鲁斯的设定，尽管能用魔法光也明白魔法在某种意义上并不是万灵丹。如果只要有魔法就能解决一切，或许过去的那个末日能够有更好的结果也不一定。

年轻士兵吃完饭后就和光一起拿著食物送去给现在大家眼中的英雄加尔乌斯大人。如果说之前还有些人不理解什么是青磷水科技，不理解他能给加雷马共和国带来什么样的变化。在昨天与湖中怪物的对决之后，大家对这个目前只能发射三发，但是已经十分不得了的武器充满期待。原本只有被允许的人才可以进入实验场所，现在是人人都想要待在里面多看几眼。有个小士兵甚至因此被上官警告，因为他偷偷摸摸地带了自己的祖母进去实验场所，就这么待在放著那兵器的屋子里面站了几分钟。

「我只是想要让奶奶亲眼看看那样的东西。」被长官骂而自知理亏的士兵低下头，说出的却是让所有人都动容的话语。「让她看看我们有希望了。」那名斥责他的上官嘴上说著：「那也不行！万一弄坏了怎么办？」并罚他绕著村子跑圈，然而其他人却亲眼看见那上官对著那机器的方向出神，嘴理念著许多的名字。上了年纪的士兵站在一旁，他的眼睛就像是冰冷的钢铁也像是坚硬的寒冰，然而如果仔细看可以看出里面缓缓流动的水气。那上了年纪的士兵当然明白长官念的是谁的名字，那是在这里出生也在这里死去，守护这座村子的许多亡魂。那其中有他的同袍，也有他小时候会摸著他脑袋对他笑著的哥哥们。

想到这里，年长士兵眼中的泪水似乎终于要抑制不住地落下。尽管现在还有许多需要调整的空间，尽管现在这个武器尚不完备。但是他真的好想要让他们看看，让所有为了守护这片土地而死去的加雷马人，还有那些掩护他们逃离的先祖们看看。

我们终于有希望了。

「加尔乌斯大人！」伴随著其他站岗士兵的声音，那名原本沉浸在自己思绪中的上官以及年长士兵连忙做出敬礼的手势。那名大人缓缓地走进这个实验场，尽管以加雷马人的身高来说那人并不算是最高的一个，此刻他却显得无比高大。他穿著挺拔的军服与大衣，身后跟著拿了一叠笔记的研究员。

「辛苦了。」那位大人并没有说出任何多馀的话语，然而对他们而言却是比什么都要重要。所有的士兵都拉长耳朵，想听听加尔乌斯大人会下达什么样的命令。只听见那人分副研究员对昨天只发射了三发炮弹的故障事件提出报告，对方一开始还有些害怕，似乎是担心加尔乌斯大人会因此不满把他送上军事法庭。然而在大人几次点头后，那名研究员说话的速度也更快了许多。

「那就先按照这个进行修改吧。不要忘了，按照我们的最初设计这至少应当在十发炮弹过后才会出现极限。」索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯平静地吩咐著他们继续开始实验并进行修缮，不一会儿又有士兵前来汇报那个魔物似乎可以吃，至少吃下去的动物并没有出现什么明显不舒服的状况。「再等几个小时看看，可能有延迟作用的毒素也不一定。对了，你去我住的宿舍，跟光拿我的笔记。」

他对著来汇报魔物可能可以吃的士兵说著，对方点头出去以后过了几分钟又回来。留在这里的其他士兵崇敬地看著拿著食盒穿著外套走进来的冒险者。昨天的战斗大家有目共睹，强大的冒险者不止一次地掩护并拯救那些可能被怪物袭击的同伴。而如果不是因为他的战斗力足够强大，让怪物把所有的注意力都放在他身上，或许早在那台炮推过来的时候就已经被怪物给注意到了也不一定。根据方才研究员的报告他们可以理解这武器有多么强大却也有多么脆弱，如果昨天不是因为那怪物被吸引了视线，只要它对著这台机器来这么一下，或许这东西连一发炮弹都打不出去。

光有些不好意思，尽管被喊过几次英雄并不代表他就对别人崇敬的目光感到飘飘然或者享受其中。在他自己看来自己只是做了必要的事情，又有了许多人的帮助才能走到今天。他把食物跟索鲁斯之前留在桌上的笔记一起交给了对方，说如果没有什么事情他就先离开了。索鲁斯并没有说些什么，只是点了点头一边翻看自己的笔记一边和研究员说话。尽管对于年长士兵们来说这样的相处没有什么问题，双方都是男人即使在恋爱中也不必黏糊。然而对于一些比较年轻的士兵来说，他们却对这样的相处模式有那么一点感到可惜。年轻人的心中总有那么一些浪漫因子，他们思考著是不是应该给两位大人多一点私人相处的机会。

光很快就离开了这个实验场所，去帮助其他人或许捕猎野兽或许收集柴薪。他走到了湖边，尽管现在还没说这魔物可以吃，有许多男女已经在旁边等待。那两条被挑选出来吃下魔物肉块的狗被众多高大的加雷安人盯著看，盯到原本开心难得吃到好东西的它们都有些害怕。它们开始夹起尾巴，想要告诉那些巨大的人们自己无害。只是这动作似乎引发了什么误会，许多加雷安人想要上前察看它们是不是有事。最终那两条小狗还是给一名在这里出名的养狗人救了出来，他有些不高兴地对其他人说让他们不要在他这里吓狗，该干什么就干什么去。

那些围著狗看的人不好意思地退开，却迟迟不肯离去。光注意到在自己昏睡的时候他们已经把怪物的尸身从湖里整个拉了出来，按照他们的说法是不想要有些许肉块被湖水中的其他生物给吃了。看著那彷佛小山一样大小的肉块，光不禁感慨加雷安人的力气确实是很大。

这个实验直到傍晚宣告结束，在索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯说了可以之后许多人拿著刀就上去割取怪物尸身上的肉。他们的动作很快，没一会儿就把这庞大的怪物支解带回家，除了地上那染上怪物体液变得腥臭的雪地，那怪物的存在痕迹某种意义上的也是被彻底抹去。站在一旁的光自然被分到了不少肉，大家似乎都认为出力不少的他值得一大份的怪物触手。光想推说不必那么多，却在他们的热情下不得不收了下来。

夜晚，面对一桌子怪物触手烧出的菜，爱梅特赛尔克难得地挑起了眉毛。

「很好吃的！」光努力说著，就怕听到对方有什么抱怨。其实他不必真的把爱梅特赛尔克的抱怨当回事，毕竟光之英雄与无影本就敌对。在第一世界的时候听见这人偶尔抱怨的话语，光只猜测对方是不是有什么目的而小心谨慎。然而如今或许心态转变或许他们相处的模式改变，光发现自己在乎这个无影的态度，就像是某段遥远的过去一般。

爱梅特赛尔克似乎也察觉到了光的态度，在坐了下来以后他缓缓开口。

「我也没抱怨什么不是？你那么紧张做什么。」无影看起来有些无奈，慢慢地吃起英雄做的晚餐。光看著他开始吃了也连忙坐下，吃起在这里难得而丰盛的食物。那魔物似乎也就是体型巨大，其他倒是与光吃过的比较小型的海鲜没有太大区别。他用烤用煎用煮地烧出这顿饭，入口的美味让他想起了利姆萨˙罗敏萨。

他与爱梅特赛尔克安静地吃饭，外头风雪大作彷佛隔绝了世界。

**

「莫莫拉˙莫拉失败了？」矮小的拉拉菲尔族不满地说，愤怒地踢了踢地板。「难道那个什么青磷水科技研究成功了吗？」  
「这倒是不一定。」一名猫魅族缓缓开口，在同伴们的面前说出自己的看法。「也可能还没成功，或者失败了也不一定。如果说加雷马共和国的人把希望放在这个青磷水引擎上，要是失败了肯定也不会往外说。」  
「成不成功这个倒不是什么重点，你们难道认为他们开发了青磷水又如何？暖炉变大了然后变成大暖炉吗？」一名脸上有刺青的鲁加族女性笑道，轻轻用脚踢了踢一旁的暖炉。「我比较在意的是那个冒险者…如果说有人能杀死莫莫拉˙莫拉…或者不是杀死而是让他失败的话，那应当就是冒险者了。毕竟以他的实力，那些加雷安人又能拿他怎么办呢？」她语气轻蔑地说，而这也得到了其他人的认可。与自己揽下任务，前去加雷马共和国卧底的莫莫拉˙莫拉不同，他们没人认为青磷水科技能有什么样的发展。

「无所谓……」坐在上首的鲁加族开口说话，所有人都安静下来将目光投向他。「不管成功不成功，我们总是要去给那些加雷马猪一点教训。」他的目光缓缓扫过底下所有人，将这件事情定了下来。「反正他们也该有点心理准备，既然留下了莫莫拉˙莫拉，他们总是要付出一点代价。而我想……一个小小的村子，加雷马共和国第三军团是不敢跟我们说什么的。」

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我终于写到亲亲了！（等）

**

又是一晚无梦睡眠。光争眼看着木制的天花板，听见外头冰雪砸在屋顶上的声音。明明在这里也不过几个月的时间，却彷佛过去了许久。这里没有拂晓，没有海德林的声音，也没有其他什么灾难。虽说现在艾欧泽亚土地上或许仍有许多纷争，伊修加德仍然进行对龙的战争。但是从后续牵扯到世界合并，外星生物欧米茄，各种蛮神灾祸等。或许现在的状况，已经算是比较和平了。他一边思考一边躺在床上，窗外因为大雪看着还没天亮。他稍稍看了一眼环绕着自己胸膛的手，又偷偷看了一眼手的主人。爱梅特赛尔克看着似乎是在睡觉，他是不是真的在睡觉光有点不确定。不过从无影在第一世界时不时走开去睡觉看来，或许无影也确实是需要睡眠吧。

光看了一会儿无影的睡像，也不知道为什么觉得内心平静。就好像曾经他也这样看着对方入睡，然后好笑地偷偷亲……

光吓了一跳，整个人都抖了一下。他觉得自己似乎是盯着无影的嘴唇看太久了才会有这样的想法。虽说那双嘴唇在不说阴阳怪气话语的时候确实挺好看，但是他觉得自己不该继续这样看下去了。想到这里，光偷偷摸摸地从对方怀中起来。他现在也不想去管为什么他们两人会睡得如此亲密，原本在中间当分隔的鲨鱼娃娃已经滚到了床边。他本来想要偷偷摸摸下床，然而无影似乎被他方才那么一震给震醒。金色的眼睛缓缓张开，光看了好一会儿的嘴唇就这样亲亲贴到了他额头一下。

海德林的使徒呆愣在原地。爱梅特赛尔克这一亲对他的杀伤力，就某种意义上来说比起什么贪婪突袭要强大许多。他想要问无影为什么，或者想要说点别的什么来掩盖自己比起尴尬愤怒更多的是不好意思。然而无影并没有对此多说些什么，只是简单地掀开被子下了床，把滚到一旁的鲨鱼玩偶塞回怀中就这么走了。光把脸埋到鲨鱼玩偶里面，也不知道是不是因为这来源于创造魔法，材质好得不像是他见过的任何材料。他过了一会儿才从屋子里走出来，而这时候无影似乎衣服已经穿得差不多了。

理论上而言，无影并不需要花时间穿衣服才是。光见识过爱梅特赛尔克打响指的厉害，既然只是打打响指就能够利用魔法作很多事情，穿衣服根本也只要在一瞬间。然而对方彷佛享受这样普通的过程，反而让他不好问出自己的想法。不管如何，这与平常人生活无二的动作稍稍抚慰了光的心让他冷静下来。他穿着睡衣就这样走到炉子边，从一边拿起劈好的柴火放入铁炉中，用打火的工具点燃。爱梅特赛尔克也没催他弄早餐，只是安静地坐在一旁翻动文书，书页翻动的声音让人心情平静。只是这样的平静注定要被打破，在这片土地上夹杂风雪而来的从来不是什么好消息。

小士兵一头撞进这温暖的屋子，也不顾上用眼神扫一扫有没有好吃的早餐，只是有些害怕地说出他们巡逻时候发现的事情。

「报告！边境好像有越来越多的野兽！就好像有什么人在驱赶他们一样！」小士兵怕得声音都抖了起来。他从来没看过那样恐怖的景象，一开始有那么些猎物闷头状进来他们还挺开心，想着可以加餐。然而之后来的就不是兔子狐狸那样的小动物，而是狼群。因为过往也有应对饥饿狼群的经验，直到这个时间点年轻的士兵们仍然不觉得有什么好奇怪的。

他们以为在解决掉狼群后，这里就会恢复平静。他们的祖母，母亲，妻子，姊妹或者女儿，可以开心地享用上难得的毛皮。毕竟那些狼又饿又瘦，皮毛也不怎么光鲜亮丽。与其送到首都或者南部，倒不如让家人穿在身上。然而接下来的袭击并没有停止，在饥饿的狼群后出现了熊。

「这怎么可能？！」一名年长的猎人惊讶地发出叫唤声。在他的印象里面，就算有熊饿极了来袭击这个村庄，那也不过是一两只，或者是冬眠中因为食物不够饿醒的母熊和它的小熊。然而在狼群死后，先是一两只熊彷佛被血腥味吸引而来在外面徘徊，过了一会儿这熊的数量居然增加了。

熊一般都是形单影只的生物，在森林里面遇上只要不被发现或者有三两人在或许都还勉强能活下来。然而许多熊同时出现，并且往村中跑来的景象是从来不曾有的。负责掌管村门的小队长当机立断地让他们关上了铁门，纷纷爬到了墙上对着熊开枪或者射箭。在这么做的时候，他们无一不庆幸加尔乌斯大人来到了这里，并且在到来的第一天就要求他们加强村子防御。原本村子是没有大门的，毕竟这么个荒山野岭中的小村庄也不会有什么人来。

熊巨大的躯体不停撞击村子里的大门，如果不是有光帮着砍伐下来的厚重巨木，大概一下子已经被攻破了。

「把狼的尸体丢出去！」下令关门的小队长如此说，虽然可惜那些皮毛，但如果能让熊满足离开或者至少不要一直撞门都好。他底下的士兵照做了，不一会儿却惊恐地叫喊出声。  
「队长！没有用！他们没有对狼群的尸体没有兴趣！」

这就很奇怪了。在小队长看来如果这些熊是因为饥饿而聚集，那么在他们丢出原本捡回来的狼群尸体后，应当有部分熊会被转移了注意力才是。然而那些不停发出可怕低吼的熊并没有在意那些从头上被丢过去的狼，而是执着地攻击这扇大门。一名小兵愤怒地骂了一句脏话，骂说这些熊难道就这么想吃加雷安人的血肉吗？这话彷佛夜中明灯一般让年轻的队长有了一股不好的想法，他连忙派人去把这件事情告诉加尔乌斯大人。

他是这样想的，或许这个袭击本身就不是那样单纯。毕竟他们昨天才杀死了那个间谍法师，或许这是他的同伴所为？他们想要利用这样的兽朝杀光他们来寻找那名法师……又或者给他报仇？或许是因为对于加雷安人来说太过遥不可及而无法理解，他们遇上什么奇怪的事情第一时间就想到是不是魔法的缘故。在过了一会儿之后，他看见索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯大人以及冒险者跑了过来。他连忙冲了下去和加尔乌斯大人报告这件事情，而冒险者直接三步并两步地冲上了墙，然后就这么跳了下去。

接下来的景象就跟梦境一般，让他们苦恼不已就连狼的尸体都没有什么反应的熊似乎纷纷被冒险者吸引过去。冒险者巨大的大剑插在了地上，在他的身边出现了黑色的东西。只是这么几下来回，所有的熊都不再攻击大门，而是绕着那人发出了可怕的声音并发动攻击。几个年轻的士兵在围墙上心都几乎要从喉咙里面跳出来，冒险者已经不是第一次用这种方式拯救他们，但是每每看到都让人胆颤心惊。

从第一次看到的时候他们就觉得不可思议，怎么有人能够以自己为饵来这般吸引住所有攻击保护他人？那些野兽的声音与低吼彷佛光是听到都让人脚软，那人却是能够穿梭其中，挥舞着重剑抵御或者发出攻击。

「还愣着干什么？继续发动攻击。」士兵们听到这话才反应过来，举起了弓箭或者枪准备对熊射击。然而看着在里面不停闪躲又趁机发动攻击的光，他们又迟疑了。他们看着下达命令的加尔乌斯大人，不知道该怎么说他们害怕开枪会伤害到光。然而那位大人拿起了试验中的武器，就这么毫不犹豫地开了枪。伴随着比平日的那些枪还要巨大的枪响，一头在光攻击下已经显得有些乏力的熊倒在地上。而在熊群中的光似乎压力稍减，攻击比方才猛烈了许多。

「傻子！不会往腿或屁股打吗！？」一名队长看着那些士兵动都不敢动就一阵怒火，在踢了几个人的屁股以后自己抓了枪往熊的屁股打去。熊的屁股比起脑袋还是比较好攻击的目标，虽说那些厚实的皮毛不把原本的子弹与弓箭当一回事，但是换上了加尔乌斯大人带来的新枪以后就不是那么回事。

那些野兽吃痛地叫喊，有些甚至开始打算回头攻击这个村庄。然而它们的攻击又一次地被冒险者以特殊的魔法打断，转而执着地想要啃咬那穿着漆黑盔甲的身躯。几名被提醒的士兵也大胆地抓起了新的武器，碰碰碰碰地将子弹通通给打了出去。过了一会儿，在飞舞的大雪停下之时，这场攻击也宣告了终结。

光呼出了一口浊气，这些熊的攻击力比他原本想像得要高许多。这有些奇怪，毕竟他之前也不是没有和这村庄附近的熊打过。在他的记忆里，就算多了那么多数量，也没有像是现在这样强大。他摇摇头抖落了身上的雪，带著疑惑回到了村子。一些不知道情况的村民早在方才的战斗声中都跑出了屋子，被大门隔绝了视线的他们好半天都不知道发生什么。直到大门重新打开，看著光背著巨剑回来，他们才能看见那大量的尸体。

「大哥哥！！」几名穿著毛皮衣的孩子开心地围著光跳了跳，这里的孩子都很聪明，看了几眼也明白方才发生了什么。他们开心地围绕著光，原本被生活苦难而磨得有些麻木的脸上终于带了几分稚嫩。年幼的孩子并没有像是他们的父母一般认为这个冒险者迟早要离去，他们只是单纯开心庆贺，这个强大的人来到了他们中间。索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯的身边自然也围绕著人。那是一些想要获取实验数据的研究员，也是兴奋得两眼发光的士兵与军官。如果说一开始研究员还能问问索鲁斯对这些枪械的想法，更后来他们完全被那些大兵给挤到后头去了。

那些研究员嘴上说著抱怨，说那些大兵太过粗鲁。然而他们脸上也是毫不掩饰的笑容，在索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯的带领下他们改造了原有的枪械，终于改装出了这么些强大的武器来。这枪械似乎比他们之前研发的炮成果好得多，至少看起来没那么容易损坏。一些已经有了些想法的队长好声好气地拉著这些研究员到一边去，说得最多就是问什么时候能够人手一把这样的枪？如果不能人手一把，是不是我们小队能够先有？

几个队长甚至小小地吵了一架，直到资历最长的那位说了这也不是能够逼迫人家研究员就能解决，具体还是要看加尔乌斯大人是怎么想的。想到这里，那些小队长纷纷把目光投向了被又笑又跳的士兵为在中间的索鲁斯。即使做为队长，他们现在也挤不进去那些士兵们环绕的圆圈。要是平常他们可能会骂人，但是此刻他们太高兴了,也就没有去扫兴地责骂那些士兵。不如说，如果不是考虑给自己小队先谋求福利，他们大概也是在里面又笑又跳像个傻子的一群。

「加尔乌斯大人万岁！」  
「加尔乌斯大人万岁！」

士兵们发出欢呼，完全不在乎这样欢呼背后的意义。一般而言，身处于共和国体系的他们并不能用这样的词语称呼某个军官。然而在这里并没有人在乎这些，他们近乎狂热地欢呼，就好像是溺水的人终于抓到了一点稻草。一开始那只是属于三两士兵的呼喊声，之后这样的喊叫扩散开来。士兵，队长，研究员甚至是当地村民。就连幼小的孩子也用那稚嫩的喉咙，大声呼喊著加尔乌斯万岁。

光看了一眼被众人围绕在中间的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯，或者该说是爱梅特赛尔克。就他并不怎么好的历史学来说，他并不知道在当年是否索鲁斯的军团长之路也是起源于此。如果按照一些艾欧泽亚的历史学家所撰写的书籍，这段历史大抵是要被批评一番。甚至是有部分学者在吃饱晚餐，喝了一点葡萄酒之后会与其他人沉痛地怒斥那些士兵或者村民愚昧。只是这么一点点的功绩，怎么就促成了那位一步步爬上军团长乃至于帝国皇帝的位置？

光的心有些疼痛，那些人大抵是永远不会明白加雷马共和国时期加雷安人是怎么努力活著。虽说这并不因此而减缓后续加雷马帝国的一些行为或者罪孽，然而光就是疼痛无比。他又想起爱梅特赛尔克曾经在第一世界对他所说的话，如果是那温柔良善的市民们，想必不会这般看待那些无法使用魔法之人。他们会对那些人伸出援手，在委员会的开会后决定提供怎么样的帮助。他该知道的……毕竟尽管他大多时候喜欢自己解决事情，把问题带回去让大家一起解决也是＄＠＃＄＠＃＄的任务。

光的头开始疼痛起来，他彷佛又深处于亚马乌罗提。只是那地方并不位于海底，而是……

他的眼中充满泪水，那被白雪覆盖的村子彷佛此时产生了变化。白色的并不是冰冷的大雪而是建筑的石头，高大的并不是森林而是高楼大厦。有礼的黑袍市民们缓缓走过，或许停下来说几句话也或许说著创造管理局又有了什么新概念。

光猛地往前走了几步，却被冰冷的空气唤回现实。

他在加雷马共和国边境的小村庄，这里并不是亚马乌罗提。

**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食堂谈话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 演讲部分我其实并不擅长描写，大家看看就好（逃）

**

兽群的袭击太过诡异，不只是士兵们注意到状况不对，就连一般村民们也是如此。除了孩子们还对著堆积如山的猎物兴奋，其他大人们都显得忧心忡忡。如果是以往，在看到士兵们打算开会之后，他们会继续回去忙碌自己的工作。反正这里大多人家里都与军队有关，等他们回家时候再问问也不是不行。毕竟这里大多时候不存在什么不能说的军事机密，有时候都不等到家人询问，那些年轻的士兵就一边吃著面包一边说出来了。然而这回不同，凛冽的冷风之中似乎隐藏了某种不安的气息。

村民们跟著士兵们往开会的军营前去，甚至有人警惕地看了好几眼背后，就怕从森林里面又会冲出来什么。几名年轻的队长有些担忧，毕竟就算士兵们回家可能会说，这和村民们直接来旁听还是不大一样。然而看著村民们沉重的脸，他们又不知道自己该怎么让大家先回去，一切等开完会以后公布。他们求救地看著那些有著许多资历的老队长们，只见他们目不斜视，只是跟在加尔乌斯大人后面前进。他们就这样浩浩荡荡地走到了平时用餐的地方，毕竟只有这里才能够容纳那么多人。几名老队长对看一眼，加尔乌斯大人带领他们来到这里，大概也是打算让那些村民们一块参与这个会议。

果不其然，索鲁斯只是吩咐一些士兵从原本开会的场地把活动黑板推过来，却没有出声驱赶那些跟在后面一起进来的人们。原以为自己会被驱赶的村民们有些松了口气，也有一些人反而更加紧张。如果到了必须要让全体人一起参与的情况，那大抵不是什么好事。只是加尔乌斯大人愿意大家一起参与，总是比什么都不知道被动参与的好。想到这里，原本皱起眉头的一些人也稍稍松开了他们的眉头。一些小孩子也跟在大人的后面跑了进来，他们一开始不知道发生什么，只是出于好奇心才跟了过来。只是在看到大人们都这么严肃后，他们也不安了起来。他们有的去抓熟悉大人们的手，也有的就直接抱著冒险者的腿不放。毕竟在这些日子里，这名温柔又强大的大哥哥在他们之中已经是人气最高的存在，和伟大的加尔乌斯大人不相上下。被孩子们抱著腿的光有些不知所措，从前在艾欧泽亚或者第一世界，他们开会的时候通常是不会有那么多人，更别提有那么多孩子在了。虽说有不少体型看著像是孩子的拉拉菲尔族，但是光知道那都是成年人。

他开始不自觉地把目光投向了索鲁斯的方向，除了他确实不太清楚这样的场合究竟孩子们在好还是不好，不如说就连他自己该不该在这里都有些问题。他不只是一般路过的冒险者，也是曾经的起义军，在未来带领许多人反抗加雷马帝国的暴政与占领。他还记得在阿拉米格的旧皇宫顶，与加雷马帝国的皇太子对决然后看著他自刎。他生命中的大半时日都在与加雷马帝国对抗，就算是早期并没有介入帝国与艾欧泽亚大陆的战争，也是听了不少关于加雷马帝国如何残暴的传闻。

尽管现在他依然觉得如果加雷马帝国走上老路，他也会走上对抗这帝国的道路。但那也是在遥久的未来，现在残暴无道的加雷马帝国并未建立，那些冷酷的加雷马帝国士兵也并未存在。在这里的只有弱小的加雷马共和国，以及立场几乎可以说是完全颠倒过来的加雷安人。在会议开始前，光又环顾了一会儿四周。这里无人认为他该出去，其背后的含意让光觉得很是复杂。这些加雷安人接受了他，就像是他本就是他们其中的一份子。

在光复杂的心思里，会议正式展开。首先是由士兵们将事情的状况从头到尾汇报一遍，除了整理相关线索之外也是让其他村民们了解到底发生什么事情。毕竟他们是在枪响之后才开始意识到状况不对，具体发生了什么还是不大清楚。

「这绝对是有人要报复我们吧！就是那个莫莫拉˙莫拉的同伴吧！呸！垃圾东西我还请他吃过面包！」一名村民愤怒地说著，从前觉得这名异族人是难得不歧视加雷安人的存在，现在想想就觉得恶心。与他有相似经历的人也是同样的看法，他们怒骂著那已经死去的鲁加族法师，为自己过去看走眼后悔。然而他们更愤怒的是来自于他国的凝视，加雷安人已经在这样冰天雪地又困苦的环境里面生活，难道他们还有什么不满足的？

「为什么呢……我们都被赶到这里了还不足够吗？」那名死去许多孩子的母亲发言。她的话语冷静得过份，并没有其他加雷安人的愤怒与激动。然而正因为这过份的冷静，反而可以听出她是有多么沉痛。「我的孩子们啊，大多都沉睡在冰冷的土地下。就连我剩下的那些，我也不知道我能不能作一个好母亲，把他们养大。都已经这样了，还不能放过我们吗？」

她的问题在这里无人能答，因为这也是其他人的疑问。光沉默地低下头，作为一名游历世界各地，见证过许多事情的冒险者其实他是明白的。有些时候利益这样的东西，就是会这样遮蔽人的双眼与良知。加雷安人不必做什么，他们只要比别人弱就会有人来欺负他们。他看过那些对著路边乞丐拳打脚踢的人，他们哈哈大笑地看著乞丐因为被踩碎的面包哭喊。乞丐碍著他们什么了吗？答案是没有。乞丐能对他们做什么吗？答案也是不行。然而乞丐比他们弱，这就是唯一的答案。

光还记得那些人当时是怎么说的，弱小即是原罪。当然，他们也为此付出了代价。年轻的冒险者毫不犹豫地冲出来把他们打了一顿，让他们给那乞丐道歉。那些人照做了，只是阴狠的眼神让人害怕。那乞丐在那些人走后埋怨地看著年轻冒险者，说如果他不介入那么自己顶多就挨这顿打。当时的光完全不知道自己该怎么办才好了，身上刚刚卖掉一些猎物的钱都给了那乞丐，让他能够走远一些。乞丐摇摇晃晃地离去，光在那村子多待了几天，就看著那两名恶霸果然又来到此处。他们发现找不到乞丐当出气筒，骂骂咧咧地离开。

在那之后光并没有再看到那名乞丐，也不知道他是否能够活过那个冬天。从那之后，冒险者就明白世界上很多时候是不讲道理。有些人欺凌伤害别人，本就不存在任何理由。

「我们到底做了什么坏事？为什么要这样对我们？」一名趴在光腿上的年幼孩子如此询问，天真带著哀伤的话语刺痛了他的心。他弯腰把孩子报起来，小声安抚让那孩子靠在自己的胸膛。进到室内以后光身上的铠甲就退去，换成了普通的衣服。这原先只是他的习惯，现在倒是有些庆幸还好这么做了，不然那坚硬的盔甲可是要弄伤孩子嫩嫩的脸庞。被这么抱著的孩子即使在光这里得不到答案，却也得到了安抚。他把头埋在冒险者的怀中，不一会儿听见有脚步声传来。

「加尔乌斯大人？」

孩子听见了有人发出疑惑的声音，但是他因为将脸埋在冒险者温暖的胸膛里面自然是什么都没看见。而下一秒他被抱了起来，落入另外一个人的怀抱中。他连忙抬头看，那是伟大的加尔乌斯大人。

「我们什么都没有做错。」那坚定的声音是回答孩子的问题，也是回答所有人的问题。原本还因为这悲惨话题而有人啜泣，现在大家都安静下来看著那抱著孩子的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯大人。「他们侵占我们的领土，肆意杀害我们的家人。这并不是因为我们做错了什么，仅仅只是因为我们还不够强大。我们天生无法使用魔法，在他们眼中那即是弱小。他们不会管我们有坚毅的灵魂，也不会管我们高尚的品德。加雷安人所有的一切在他们眼中并不重要，因为在他们看来弱小的我们就是足以被屠宰取乐的羔羊。」

那话语字字句句打在光的心上，这话要是给未来的其他人听见，怕是要发出笑声。加雷安人弱小？开什么玩笑呢？在这个星球上，恐怕只有几乎位于世界边际的国度，才会不曾听闻加雷马帝国的强大与恐怖。然而他们却不曾知晓，曾经的加雷安人就是如此弱小，被欺压了也无法反抗。那被艾欧泽亚或者任何与加雷安帝国正面交锋过的国家恐惧而咒骂的魔导科技，如果没有它们加雷安人依旧只能缩在冰原的一角，只能往外输出劳力来勉强度日。

这片贫瘠的大地上甚至种不出东西来喂饱他的子民，更别提能有什么可以让他们发家致富的特产。当然了，如果真有那样的东西存在，会发家致富的也不会是加雷安人。在听闻有好东西的瞬间，其他国家也好佣兵也罢，甚至是一些会些许魔法的人都会起那份心思---只要把他们像是从前那样从富饶的土地上赶走，只要将他们从能有好特产的地方赶走，那么财富就是他们的。至于失去了那一窃得加雷安人会有怎么样的后果？怎么会有人关心呢？在他们眼中，无法使用魔法的加雷安人，与其他牲畜动物的区别何在？他们甚至可能觉得加雷安人还比不上某些动物，毕竟那些动物也能用一些魔法，狩猎起来要把打加雷安人困难许多。

「但是我们是羔羊吗？我们就活该被他们屠宰吗？」在光思索的时候，索鲁斯的演讲并没有停止。他抱著那个小小的孩子，金色的目光环视在场的所有人。被他目光扫过的人下意识地挺起胸膛，他们本能地明白，这位长官与其他人不太一样。他们说不上来那是有什么不一样，加雷安共和国也不是没有出过想要改善环境的人。但是这一次实在是太靠近了，那希望与他们如此接近，就好像只要伸出手就能抓到一般。

「士兵！你是羔羊吗？！」索鲁斯随便点了一个士兵。年轻的士兵激动地站了起来，甚至因为过于猛烈的动作将椅子给掀翻。椅子碰撞到地上的声音很大，但是这都没有大过那名年轻士兵的话语。  
「报告长官！不是！」士兵的眼中被点燃了火焰，闪亮得不可思议。索鲁斯并没有继续去询问这个士兵话题，他只是皆下来去问其他人。  
「那么士兵，你是羔羊吗？」  
「报告长官！不是！！」另一名士兵也站了起来，他对索鲁斯行了一个军礼，大声吼道。索鲁斯点点头，看向了其他人。  
「那么告诉我，在场的各位。你们是羔羊吗？」  
「「「「不是-------！！！！」」」」」

从士兵食堂到门外皆震耳欲聋的声响，许多人的脸上甚至还带著泪水，然而他们在此异口同声地呼喊。被索鲁斯抱在怀中的孩子也高举自己的手，大声地说著不是。年幼的孩子其实未必能够明白大人们话语中的意思，但是他们也都纷纷地跳了起来大吼。在这座位于加雷马共和国边境的小村子，此刻只有一个声响。那是出自于士兵之口，出于幼童之口，出于平民之口，也出于老人之口。那声音彷佛直达天际，却又给再次飘舞的大雪慢慢吞去。然而这次冰冷的大雪并不能够浇熄他们内心的火焰，尽管帽檐上都是白色的雪花，尽管自己的头发与眼睫毛上都沾著飞雪。他们在这寒冷的天气里张嘴怒吼，就像是要把所有的苦难在此刻发泄出来一样。

「很好，我听见你们的决心。」索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯点点头，他没有放下那个孩子，而是表情严肃地询问在场的所有人。「那么我们现在该干什么？该怎么样才能让那些人知道我们并非羊羔？」

「打倒他们！打倒他们！」  
「打倒他们！打倒他们！」  
「打倒他们！打倒他们！」  
「打倒他们！打倒他们！」

人群怒吼著自己的想法，在这里除了打倒那些迫害者之外没有其他想法。这如果在过去只会是梦想，才刚说出来就被人冷笑地喷回去询问拿什么打倒？然而这次不同，所有被分到触手肉的家庭都知道，加尔乌斯大人带领他的团队研发出了新的武器。在方才的兽潮后，人们也见证了新式的枪械有多么强大。只要一发子弹，打准位置就能收割那些强大物种的生命。这只是拿来对抗兽潮，如果拿来攻击那些因为会魔法就肆意伤害他们的人呢？

他们太渴望胜利了，那不只是自从被赶来冰天雪地之处的屈辱历史，更是一直以来为了求生的痛苦挣扎。他们的血液开始沸腾，一双双眼睛看向了站在黑板前面的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯。那在加雷安人之中并不十分高大的身体此刻无比高大，他们等著那人给予自己一个答案，一个信号。

「我听到了，我听到你们的呼喊。」那位大人如此说，被这么多人盯著也并不胆怯。「那么我们就开始吧！让世界听到我们加雷安人的怒吼！」

**

“那即是有名的食堂谈话，也有人称之为食堂宣言。尽管后续有许多学者们认为这个称呼有些上不得台面，或许应该改变一下比较好。然而大多数的学者们却认为，这样的称呼并不需要任何更改。它代表了加雷安人改变的起点，任何一点改动都是一种背叛。加雷安人的历史直到那位大帝降临才开始辉煌，从前的我们就是生处于那样被众人欺压的环境。尽管在加尔乌斯大帝称帝后，他不计前嫌地给予愿意为了帝国付出的异族人机会。但是我们仍然不可以遗忘，属于过去的那份惨痛历史。

这并不是反对或拒绝并非加雷安人的其他帝国子民，只是我们都应当牢记历史。唯有牢记历史我们才不会犯下与当年相同的错。

\-------加雷马帝国学校 历史研究院 研究生 报告”

**


	5. Chapter 5

**

这座位于边境的小村庄动了起来。虽说原本就有在运作，但是和整个村庄都动起来的概念还是不一样。从前村民们只是看著士兵与研究员们来来去去，想著能不能以劳力换取一点面包或者几捆柴薪。孩子们会好奇地在实验场外探头探脑，然后被大人们轰走又继续去玩耍或者帮忙家务。现在却不一样了，在索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯的演讲后，几乎所有村民都动了起来。他们不要求任何的面包或者柴薪，彷佛只要参与到了这项伟大的计画里面就让他们十分满足。入伍的人数也成直线上升，虽说这本来就是以士兵与其家眷为主的村庄，但是也不是在此的每一个男人都会入伍。

这是一种长久以来的习惯，为了避免一家死绝。他们大多数是由小儿子入伍拿薪水，而其他的人则是去当猎人或者其他谋生方式。然而现在这默认的规则被打破，猎人与木匠们也纷纷入伍。甚至不只是他们，就连女人与老人这些一般不认为具有入伍资格的人，也站在了士兵们的面前喊著自己要入伍。有些孩子们也围绕在那些拿著表格的士兵身边，吵吵闹闹地说自己也要入伍。这让因为资历最浅被推出来的年轻士兵很是慌张，一方面想要拒绝一方面也不敢拒绝。在这里的人大多都是他的长辈或者隔壁家的邻居，甚至还有他喜欢的姑娘。这么围攻下来，著实让他无法招架。

平时这样吵闹的场景大概会被队长们所注意，他们会骂骂咧咧地过来，踢一踢新兵的屁股让他快点干活。然而现在他们远远地看到了也不说什么，脸上带著微小的笑意。在他们看来，这些人或许并不适合上战场，或者说他们也不愿意自己的父母姊妹一起上前线杀敌。但是这样的景象总是让人振奋，他们不再认为入伍除了为祖国尽一份心力之外没有任何意义。眼中不再是死气沉沉，而是燃起希望的火焰。这景象对光来说也不是很常见，他见过许多征兵处，从格里达尼亚到乌尔达哈再到伊修加德。大多时候征兵处都是没什么人，在繁华的城市那是没什么人想要去当兵，而像是伊修加德那样的城市则是因为死了太多人。

征兵处比较热闹的景象他只看过一两次。那是为了对抗帝国的征兵，在他们的努力下终于看到希望想要复兴祖国的阿拉米格人，又或者是联合战线里面想要出一份心力的艾欧泽亚人。但是不只是男性，就连女性和老人都争吵著入伍，这还是头一次见到。他看到有一名老人摸著他孙子孙女的脑袋，带著点感叹地说他们出生在充满希望的时代。

「真希望我能够晚生个二十……啊不……十年也好。我大概是看不到了吧……」或许是因为上了年纪，老人的态度要比其他人保守许多。然而就是这样的老人，在说完了这话以后摇摇晃晃地走向了最靠近的士兵，说自己要提交入伍申请。

「您？！欸？」年轻的士兵几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。尽管加雷安人即使是老人也大多身强体壮，毕竟那些身体不好或有缺陷的人根本熬不过这艰苦的生活环境。但是这般上了年纪还要入伍的人，他是头一次见到。「您不必了吧…」「听我说！」

老人中气十足的声音打断了年轻人的话语，也暂停了原本吵吵闹闹的征兵处。他们看著这村里最老的老人，安静地听他想要说些什么。

「可不要小看老人啊！」那名老人如此说著，挺起了原本有些弯的背。加雷安人本就生得高大，更别提那年轻士兵是坐著处理文件，这气势上就差了许多。「战争虽说不像是打猎，但是有些道理是共通的。我打过的熊比你看过的狼还多，我知道该怎么在雪地里面埋伏然后看准时机攻击！」

「可是您也可以把这个技术教给别人啊……我不就好好学了吗……」年轻人小声说话，话语之中有著一股明显的亲近。光有些新奇地看著他们，这才意识到他们确实有亲戚关系。  
「你那是好好学？哈！」老人不客气地说著，直把自己的亲孙子说到头都低下来。「再说了老人的功用可不只是如此！至少……」他的语气低沉下来，就像是沉重的石头压在在场所有人的心上。「至少我们还可以给你们当盾牌，在那些该死的人发出攻击的时候替你们挡一挡。」那年轻士兵开口反驳，说话也大了不少。然而他说得多的就是还不用到您上战场之类的话语，在老人的坚持面前就显得无力许多。就像是明白自己无法说服对方一般，年轻人的情绪很激动，随后又难过地低下头来。

「你知道我们加雷安人是怎么逃到这里吗？」老人等了一会儿让年轻人发泄自己的情感，缓缓地继续开口。「当年，就是有我们的祖辈…以自己的生命拖延那些该死的外族人的攻击。他们自知自己必死无疑，却仍然战斗到最后一刻，抱住敌人的躯体不让他们上前。」

光沉默不语，老人的话语对加雷安人来说是沉痛的历史，对他来说也何尝不是？他还记得先前在那小木屋，看到小神像之后出现的幻觉。加雷安人们拼死地抵抗，拖延时间好让幼小的希望们能够逃离。她还记得那询问父亲在何处的女孩，也不知道她后来怎么样了。老人并没有察觉到心情起伏的冒险者，而是继续对自己眼角开始泛泪，却倔强地收著所有入伍申请的孙子。

「能给你们当盾牌，我这把老骨头也算是有点用处。」他摸了摸自己孙子的脑袋，随后猛地拍了一下桌子。「快把入伍申请给我交出来！」  
「就是！交出来！瞧不起我们老人吗？！」  
「快交出来！不然我要说你小时候的糗事了！」

除了先前说话的老人，又有几个上了年纪的人加入了他的队伍。

「小年轻们排后边吧！上战场还轮不到你们！」他们笑著把小孩子驱赶到后头，把征兵的桌子都给挡住了。

「这是倚老卖老的时候吗？」一名中年人哈哈大笑，他身上还有外出打猎打来的猎物，两只兔子就这么挂在他的身后看得有些可怜。他们知道这阵子猎物的情况会不好，毕竟那诡异的兽潮虽说主要目标是他们，却也让那些肉食动物吃了不少森林里其他生物。他走了上前，直勾勾地看著那已经快要哭出来的征兵处新兵。「快点！给你老子我送上一份申请书！」

「爸爸！」年轻士兵死命摇头。他自己在加尔乌斯大人的演讲后已经做好了拼死战斗的心理准备，可是他却没想著让自己的家人也一起上战场。在他的祖父与父亲都站出来后，他的母亲与兄姊也一样站了出来。他们对他张开手，让他把入伍申请书交上来。可他怎么愿意呢？只要入伍了肯定就是要上战场，他可以接受自己或许只能成为一个名字回到自己家，却不想要父母他们也是如此。在家里总是被笑著比较懦弱的孩子，此刻展现出了他的固执与自己都不曾想过的”勇气”。他坚决不同意，把那些申请书都藏在自己的身下不肯动。

原本还看著笑话的其他队长们此刻也安静下来，他们自己也不明白自己到底该做些什么。那些人群里面也有他们的家人，如果可以他们也不希望让家人上战场。但是他们看得又比那新兵多，新兵只是摇头不愿意让父母与祖父母上战场。但是那些队长眼中，看到的却是别的东西。他们也曾被祖父母抱在膝盖上，说著加雷安人当年的往事。他看见过他们喝著一点南边来的酒，在兄弟姐妹死后麻木地看著炉火。在加雷安的村子里面没有希望，他们只是单纯活著而已。尽管有些人仍想著让祖国强大起来，他们投入军队或者商队，努力希望给加雷马共和国走出一条生路。然而事实是，只要加雷安人无法与外族人有抗衡能力，他们就不可能有生路。

年轻人尚且没注意到这件事情，但是上了年纪的人们或多或少都有相同的感受。即使还活著，在许多时候他们跟死了似乎也没什么两样。太多人死去，彷佛也把他们的灵魂带了一半进入死者的国度。唯有孩童的笑声，还可以让他们笑一笑，眼中稍稍有些温暖。但是在那些死了许多孩子的家庭里，就连这样一点微小的温度也不存在。其中一名队长低下头，在他的孩子死后，他的父亲也像是死了大半。他是直到今天，才看见他的父亲如此有力气，彷佛整个人都活了过来。

「我们已经是一半进入墓地的人，还要我们看著你们这些年轻人死去吗？哈！让年轻人死在自己的前面，是我们这些老人的耻辱！」那名年轻士兵的祖父如此说著，语气终于温和了下来。「乖孩子，把入伍书给爷爷吧。」

这话语让年轻士兵终于放弃了抵抗，哭著把坐在自己屁股底下的入伍书拿了出去。光见证了全程，这不是他作为外族人能说什么的地方。当年他不会也不能让那些年老的阿拉米格士兵放弃反抗，现在也依旧如此。他安静地走回与爱梅特赛尔克同居的屋子，在黑暗中坐了好一会儿。一直到索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯，或者说爱梅特赛尔克回来此处，这里才点起了灯与炉火。

「我还以为这没人呢？想冷死自己吗？」爱梅特赛尔克站在光的面前，似乎是不怎么高兴。直到对方的手碰到自己的脸，光才意识到自己已经在黑暗中坐了很久。他原本只是打算坐一会儿就起来燃起火炉烧饭，却是没想到等爱梅特赛尔克回来，这面包冷得跟石头一样，炉上的锅里也没有温暖好吃的热汤。他以为爱梅特赛尔克会说些什么嘲讽的话语，就像是在第一世界的时候一般，嘲笑他作为艾欧泽亚的英雄的身份。然而对方只是打了个响指，光原本坐著的木头凳子变成柔软舒服的长沙发，桌上也直接出现了美食。光想说些什么，却因为过于寒冷以及口干而说不出来。爱梅特赛尔克不由他拒绝地在他手里塞了一杯热可可，香甜的不是加雷马共和国这小村子里会有的东西。

光看著那杯热可可想了一会儿，有点想问问爱梅特赛尔克自己能不能把这杯饮料拿给那些连糖都没吃过的孩子。然而在对方的注视下，光只能乖乖地把这热量高的饮品喝下去。甜热的液体落入胃袋中，让光的身躯整个都暖了不少。他看著爱梅特赛尔克，对方又给他塞了一个香软的面包。光吃著吃著才意识到，原来他已经不知不觉地习惯了从无影手中接过食物来吃，这对于曾经有过食物里面被下药的他来说，这也算是一种不可思议了。他看了一眼爱梅特赛尔克，对方似乎觉得这是理所当然的事情，就好像他们不是一个身为海德林的使徒，另一个则是佐迪亚克的使徒。

他低下头，无影在他身上盖了几个毛毯，上面都是可爱的小熊图案。光摸著那不知道为什么明明是小熊了还要穿黑斗蓬跟戴面具的毛毯，柔软的毯子让人原本就逐渐放松的心又再暖上几分。如果拂晓在此，怕是会让他小心这可能是无影的阴谋，故意表现得亲密好迷惑他。然而光却明白这并不是爱梅特赛尔克故意展现出来的东西，而是或许在那一万两千年前，他们本就是如此相处。

「又怎么了？有什么让你为难到连炉子都不点？以前你可没这么蠢。」爱梅特赛尔克在他身边坐了下来，他们靠得很近，身体也碰在了一起。这举动让光有些说不出的安心，他几乎就想要自己就这么赖在对方身上。爱梅特赛尔克听光慢慢说了以后看著他，那双金色的眼睛里面看不出情感。

「所以呢？你看到那些老人们要入伍，年轻士兵哭泣所以呢？」他这话说得平静，让光有那么一点生气。但是他转念一想也明白了无影的问句，他看著难过但是这毫无疑问是那些人的心意。如果他去阻止了，反而是践踏他们的尊严。他放下喝干的杯子与空了的盘子，低下脑袋看著像是委屈的小熊，与盖著他身上的那毯子里面某些图案甚至有几分相似。爱梅特赛尔克看了彷佛无奈地叹了一口气，也没多说些什么只是把人就这样很自然地搂在怀中。这过份亲密的举动并不会让光讨厌，他总觉得自己已经越来越习惯这个无影的靠近。他闭上眼睛，觉得如果现在让他们刀刃相向，虽说并不是不行，但是他的心应当也会疼痛无比吧。

**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *有一些私设的部分，例如当年外族人对加雷安人的态度。有参考斯坦福监狱以及路西法效应之类的说法。亦即在特定环境下人的恶会被放大。

**

「你是不是不行了啊？放个兽潮都没搞死他们？」一名戴著眼罩的精灵族男人对一名鲁加法师如此开口。他百般无聊地倚靠在门框上，看了一眼对方房内的景象以后叹了口气。「反正你之后跟队长自己解释吧，你也该花花时间练习一下你的法术，而不是花时间在这些加雷安的奴隶身上了。我们是老朋友我才跟你说，那个拉拉菲尔族可是看你很不爽。他八成会在队长面前说你坏话。」

「他不过是厌恶加雷安人长得太高了而已。毕竟他可享用不了加雷安的人，不管男人女人都高过他们拉拉菲尔一大截。」躺在床上的鲁加族法师如此说，也不在乎那些在他床上戴著镣铐面如死灰的加雷安少年。那精灵听了这话也笑了起来，确实那拉拉菲尔族看谁都是一脸不爽的样子。也就只有莫莫拉˙莫拉会把他放到肩膀上，这才让他有几分好脸色。「不过你说兽潮都没搞死他们是怎么回事？」那鲁加族法师从床上起来，随便找了点东西擦了擦自己的身体就打算去洗漱一番。

「所以这就是你要自己跟队长解释的事情啊，哪有驱赶了野兽过去以后就直接走人了？好吧……虽然以前这么干也没什么问题，但是根据探查情况的人的情报来看，你的那攻击似乎被他们的防御工事给挡了下来。队长想看到的那些鲜血淋漓的画面，是一个都没有。」精灵男子如此说，也不在乎床上那两名加雷安族的少年似乎有了一点反应。在他看来，这也就是那些少年来的时间有些短，才抱持著一些不切实际的希望—例如有什么人能来拯救他们之类。他毫不犹豫地践踏这份希望，在他自己看来这还是一种慈悲的举动。毕竟迟早要绝望的，还是早一点比较好。

「队长说了，让大家一个小时之后集合。既然你的兽潮不管用，那么他打算带人去教训教训那个小村子里的人。反正我们这边就说有强盗流窜，加雷马共和国那边的人也不敢对我们这边说什么。毕竟他们的长老院还得靠我们给他们一点点外面的情报不是？只是一个小村子当代价，很便宜了。」精灵说这话的时候一直看著在鲁加族法师床上的两名少年，听说这也才十五六岁，怎么就那么高了？如果不是因为营养不良，他怀疑他们还能更加高大。想到这里，他不是很明白同伴的喜好到底是怎么回事。或许这些少年有哪些地方特别吸引人吧，下回要不要试试看？

他脑子里杂乱的想法翻滚，甚至盘算起以自己与那鲁加族法师的交情，要上这两小子几晚上应该也不是难事。反正他那里也有几个猫魅族，交换一下也不是不行。他走到了床边，对著那因为有故乡情报很努力瞪著他的少年们开口。

「放心，不要这么生气地瞪著我。我会尽量给他们一个痛快，你们在这里等我们回来就行。或许，我还可以给你们带一点你们那边的纪念品？」他的语气温柔，说得话语却充满恶意。那两名加雷安的少年猛地撑起身体似乎想要反抗，却又被限制住了倒了回去。  
「这很有趣不是吗？」那去盥洗的鲁加族法师已经回来，并不是很在意自己的朋友对那两个玩物说这话。「你知道吗？当我那天晚上告诉他们我怎么驱使兽潮攻击加雷马的小村子，他们那愤怒的挣扎才更有意思。这后面夹的老厉害了。」他不怀好意地笑著，完全不觉得自己的行为有那么残忍。如果是曾经认识他的人，怕是也要意外这人怎么如今就成了这般模样。有人说只要是与加雷安人打交道的人，除非是真正的圣人不然迟早会被释放出心中的恶意。毕竟他们明明看著那么高大，却又如此的脆弱。

对于某些人来说，加雷安人同时有著两种特性，那是强大与脆弱的融合体。他们看著就像是天生的战士，在某些地方还确实有点麻烦会让人有点点头疼。但是那头疼也太小了，虽说他们的天眼似乎让他们对空间的感知力不错，如果要躲猫猫的话确实麻烦了些。但是只要有魔法在，加雷安人就是如此脆弱。更别提这其实也算是周边各国的一种共识，只要欺负的是加雷安人就不算欺负。路上踢了个小狗小猫，可能还要担心他们的主人愤怒。但是加雷安人？哈！

这默认的规则放大了所有的恶意，反正不管对加雷安人作些什么他们都无法反抗。当然，那些连魔法很弱的人例外。但是那样的人根本也不会来到这边境与加雷安人打交道，自然也不被算在其中。鲁加族法师心想，这或许就是所谓强者的游戏场吧。只要够强大到这边境来，那么加雷安人就是可以取乐子的对象。他们如此弱小，就算被怎么样了他们的国家也是一点话都不敢说。要不是为了让这个游戏场存在，也是为了堵国内一些平和派的嘴，他想或许早就没有加雷安人了也不一定。

那可就太可惜了。他脸上带著笑容，开始盘算起这次的”狩猎”他能从那个村子里面带回来什么。这两名少年老实说他已经有点玩腻了，换几个新的面孔来重新调教或许也不错。

他们这么想著，往开会的地点走去。而在会议里，他们快速地决定了这次对那小村子的攻打计画。只是殴打殴打加雷安人，整场会议甚至连十分钟不到就完结了。剩下的时间不过是准备一下自己趁手的武器以及载具，就可以出发了。

**

这就是一个平常的狩猎，在这个出发的小队里每个人都是这样想。他们漫不经心地靠在车上，除了几个打算抓俘虏或者想出气的人，其他人都没有多大的兴趣。攻打加雷安人的村子拿不到什么好东西，顶多拿一点皮料回去当抹布或者什么消耗品而已。那是人都知道的穷困村庄，打了除了竖立自己威严没什么意义。队伍中几名女性开始聊天，说之后能不能去南边买一点什么香水或者乳液。精灵男子则是不停跟鲁加族法师确认，加雷安的少年是不是真的那样美味。拉拉菲尔族倒是里面看得最正经的一个，他说了打完这次以后要回老家结婚。

他们并不在乎加雷安人可能会有的反抗，毕竟加雷安人能有什么反抗？看看这出发的天色，大概下午他们就能带著为数不多的战利品回去。他们也不在乎树林里似乎有放哨的加雷安人跑动，不如说他们刻意让那些加雷安人跑回去通风报信。反正如果杀不了人烧了他们的屋子也有同样的效果，不如说那效用应该还会更大。只要在这里的加雷安人的村长或者队长什么不是傻子，自然知道该怎么样处理。

他们想了很多画面，大概都是那些卑贱的加雷安人跪地求饶的场景。然而出现在他们眼前的却是粗糙的防御工程，以及躲在墙上拿枪对著他们的加雷安人。

「噗哈哈哈哈哈哈。」一名猫魅族笑了起来，愉快得他耳朵都动了几下。「你们这是干什么？以为这个能有什么功用吗？这个除了阻挡你们加雷安人自己之外，什么都挡不了吧？」  
「瓦˙谢拉˙提亚，你笑得太过份了。」他的同伴如此说，脸上也露出了类似的笑容。这简直就像是小孩子拿积木堆出来的城墙，只要一发火魔法就可以烧毁。他们笑了一会儿就停下了,毕竟他们原本以为加雷安人会惊恐或者怒骂回去之类。如果是那样的话，一切似乎都还在”正常”的范围内。然而那些加雷安人什么话都没说，冰冷的视线就这样看著他们。他们手中的枪好像从前没见过，大概是什么新的武器。  
「哦？你们有了新的武器？」做为队长的鲁加族如此开口，比起他的队员们他的表情倒是显得认真许多。「这就是莫莫拉˙莫拉提出报告里面的东西？听说你们这里最近从首都来了人。他现在是你们这里最高的长官吧？把他喊出来，我要跟他说话。」

他自认为自己这算是礼貌的发言，毕竟如果换他的手下来可不是这样说话。然而他并没有意识到，他这所谓的”礼貌”在此地没有任何意义。本质上他把加雷安人当成招之即来挥之即去的存在，不然他根本就不应该站在这里让人家最高的指挥官出来跟他说话。

「我们加尔乌斯大人才不会来跟你说话！你只配跟我这个队长说话。」一名加雷安人如此说著，以军衔上这样的说法倒是没什么错。至少如果在其他地方，他也不会一上来就要求与对方长官说话，而是先找与自己有同样地位的人打探消息。然而那名队长的话却在这鲁加族男人心中激起了一丝怒火。他心知肚明对方没说错什么，但正因为如此他才生气。这加雷安人是什么意思？是把自己跟他们列为平等的位置吗？

他的心中有著怒火，几乎打算就直接终止例行的战前谈判，就这么挥舞著斧子直接发动攻击。他又重复了一次自己的要求，忽视了那名说你只配跟我说话的加雷马共和国的小队长。他认为只要自己施加的压力够大，那些人就会一如既往地乖乖服从，开门让他们进去。然而那小队长却是高声说著：「你们已经侵犯我国边境！！快点离开这里！！」，似乎完全不在乎自己待会儿会被打得多惨。

「边境？你们还有这种东西吗？」瓦˙谢拉˙提亚大笑出声，说了一个他还是因为有兄长在国内当商人才听到的消息。「很快你们就是我们的一个省分，而你们就是我们的奴隶。都这时候了，还说什么边境呢？」

这话激起了很大的反应，只是两边是截然不同的态度。那小队长跟他身边的人们只是点点头，觉得有这样的发展也不奇怪。然而加雷安人的反应就是愤怒，愤怒他们要并吞他们祖国最后几片土地的意图。

「这不也挺好吗？」精灵族的弓箭手如此说，他眼光快速地从墙上几个士兵脸上扫过，最终在一个看著最小的人身上停了下来。「何必那么辛苦在这里求生呢？乖乖喊几声好哥哥，不是能很简单换到面包吗？你喜欢吃什么？白面包涂上黄油好吗？」

那名小士兵似乎呆楞了一下，完全没意识到为什么是跟他说话。而就算意识到了是跟自己说话，他似乎也没有闹明白对方这时候为什么说吃的。这还带了点天真的模样让那精灵族弓箭手有些蠢蠢欲动，虽说要是抓不到人他也可以拿自己的猫魅去跟朋友换。但是可以的话，他还是想要那么一个打一开始被自己调教的小玩物。他跟那些等男宠长大了就卖去当苦力的人不同，他觉得要是大了也乖乖趴在自己身下，那才有意思呢。想到这里他舔了舔嘴唇，似乎打定主意要把这个小士兵纳入囊中。

「算了，跟你们说什么好像也没有意义。」鲁加族的队长叹气，不想要在这个上面花更多时间。他挥挥手让身后的黑魔法师做好准备，打算用一发火球把门先炸开。然而就是在这时候，加雷安人的士兵开枪了。那原先根本也打不了多远的子弹，直接命中了他身后那名法师的头颅。

「什…么？」那鲁加族队长震惊地看著自己身后，那最矮小的拉拉菲尔族队员就这样倒在血泊之中。这就像是一种信号，所有的加雷马士兵一齐开枪。有些子弹落在他们面前有一段距离的雪堆上，看著就是老款的枪械。而有的枪则是精准地打在了他的队员们身上，直到他们的白魔法师终于反应过来给大家张开了防护罩。

「可恶！这是在干什么？」那名队长的怒火完全被燃烧起来，他高举著自己的斧头用上魔法，猛地冲了出去打算直接劈开那木门在里头大杀特杀一番。也许是他的气势太惊人，也许是那些加雷马士兵的枪械虽然能射得远但是尚且不具备连发功能。他们又像是从前一样，无法阻止这个鲁加族的进攻。正当他们的队员点头，一边救助那个身上好大一个伤口的拉拉菲尔族，一边给自己的队长加油打气。然而就在他即将抵达木门之前，有一个身影从墙上跳了下来。

那是一个矮小的人类，看著怎么样都不是属于加雷安人的人类。他穿著漆黑的盔甲，高举将近二米的巨剑。他直接从墙上跳了下来，夹杂著漆黑火焰一般的以太，抵挡住了那名鲁加族队长的攻击。

「哈！难怪那么嚣张！原来你们找了帮手吗？」那名鲁加族的队长如此说著，像是终于安下了一点心。这个男人的出现才是正常现象，加雷安人必定是有了外援才敢如此嚣张。毕竟只是加雷安人而已的话，他们拿什么来反抗呢？此刻的他只是专注在眼前矮小的人族上，忽略了一个很重要的问题。那即使这名人族男性拿的是巨大重剑，方才攻击那个拉拉菲尔族黑魔法师的可是枪械。

「还有些什么人都出来吧！倒是让我看看这帮懦夫去哪里找了外援？」

**

不久之前，一名年轻的哨兵跑了回来告知有人正在往村子的方向前进。他们是新入伍的士兵，被加尔乌斯大人派去必经的路口上埋伏侦察。根据那位大人的推测那驱赶兽潮来攻击他们的人应当很快就知晓攻击失败，那么不管是打算来讨说法或者来教训他们，这应当都是在这些天。于是他们轮班派人去站岗，紧盯著路口看看有没有形迹可疑的人通过这里。那小士兵是今天第一次来到这里，却没想到才待了没多久就看见有马车过来。

除了留下来看看是否还有援兵的同伴，他可以说是拼死地冲回来报信。在奔跑的途中他很害怕，他知道那些人肯定发现自己，就害怕他们对自己发动攻击导致这情报无法传回村中。万幸的是他们似乎并不在呼这点，所以他才能够快速地跑了回去。

「果然来了啊……刚好给他们一点教训！」他们的小队长如此说著，让人赶紧去把大门给关上。其他人有围绕在小队长身边问说该怎么办的，也有跑去通报加尔乌斯大人。因为新式枪械不够，所以他们有些人还拿著以前的老武器。他们站上了墙头，没一会儿就等来了加尔乌斯大人以及在他们眼中看来是加尔乌斯夫人的人。从他们的表情来看，似乎是去汇报的队长已经把往日的那些”习惯”都跟他们说了。加尔乌斯大人的脸色不好，他身边的光脸色更是难看。有的加雷安人看到这里不免心头一暖，这果然是他们的加尔乌斯夫人，与其他外族人就是不一样。而有的没空想这个问题，只想著待会儿可能的恶斗。

就在他们思考的时候，那载著一小队人的马车已经来到此处，对著他们喊话。那些人的话语一如既往地恶心，年轻的小士兵没闹明白那名精灵族在说些什么，身旁的老兵倒是清清楚楚。他端起枪就瞄准了那些可恶的人，心里还是不免有些担心这枪到底有没有研究人员说得那般好。他自知这枪械能打得过兽潮那些带点魔法力量的熊，其实已经能够说明它的强大。但是那是熊不是卑劣的外族人，会用的防护魔法可是不太一样的。

一直到看著那拉拉菲尔族的法师倒下，那上了年记的士兵都有些恍惚。他真的打倒了那个黑魔法师吗？在他发出法术攻击前就打倒他了吗？

加尔乌斯大人说得是对的，那些人并没有那么强大。

**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一样私设有注意！

**

瓦˙谢拉˙提亚皱起眉头，那人族青年的身上有一种他很讨厌的气味。那并不只是因为对方明明会用魔法，却站在加雷安人那边，而是一种更让人难以诉说的感觉。他拉起弓箭，作为这个小队里面第二名弓箭手，他可不会输给菲尔那家伙。他可是要在这里赚够钱回去当弩恩的人！就算那人会没看过的魔法又如何？只要他们一起把那个人打倒，那么那些加雷安人的命运不过是老样子。

对！肯定会这样的！他不停告诉自己，以此来压抑快要炸毛的尾巴。他是真的不知道为什么，每每看向那个人族的时候他都觉得如此恐怖。确实那人在队长的手下完全不显吃力，看起来也确实是有很多战斗经验的佣兵。但是瓦˙谢拉˙提亚就是不明白为什么那个方向会有这样说不出来的恐怖，恐怖到他想要马上转身逃跑，就这么一路往南躲回自己的家乡。

「瓦˙谢拉！你在干什么！还不快点射箭？」负责治疗的卢恩娜如此说，人族少女小心照料自己的同伴，愤怒地看著那名漆黑盔甲的骑士。她是除了莫莫拉˙莫拉以外与这个受伤的拉拉菲尔族最好的人，她可不能够容忍有人伤害自己的同伴。

「我知道啦！你不要啰唆！」年轻的猫魅咬牙，快速把自己手中的箭急射而出。「毒咬箭！风弑箭！」两道带有魔法的箭射了出去，然而并不出乎他的意料之外那箭给对方挡了下来。瓦˙谢拉˙提亚有点恼火，他还特意用了自己独门的射箭方式，会稍微偏差那么一点。简单说来即是如果目标以为他要攻击自己的腹部而遮挡腹部，事实上这箭会偏差直接射中他的心脏。他已经用这样的方式杀了不少加雷安人，毕竟加雷安人对空间的敢知很好，如果不是有这么一手单纯射箭还有些难对他们造成伤害。然而对方挡下了，似乎是知道他的箭上还附有改变方向的魔法而准确地挡下了。这都是因为对方不是加雷安人，能察觉以太的流动才会被识破。在他旁边的菲尔哈哈大笑，似乎很是为他吃瘪而感到开心。

瓦˙谢拉˙提亚很想要骂那个看好戏的精灵族，质问对方难道我射不中，你就能射中了吗？然而菲尔的战斗方法和他不太一样，菲尔的箭在这里大多是扰乱或者辅助用。从方才开始菲尔就没有停止过射箭，只是他的射箭并不是为了要直接杀死那名青年，而是让他需要分心去应对。只要他分心了，队长要收拾他就容易许多。当然如果能顺便把这人射死，这也没什么不好。从前他和队长就是这样搭配，才一路走到如今这个地位。然而此刻的他脸上虽然笑著，内心里也有些许不安。这个不知道哪里出来的帮手未免也有些过强了？如果是以往，就算是面对同样会使用魔法的对手，队长也不至于会缠斗那么久都无法收拾对方。

「开枪！」

加雷安人的声音吸引了精灵的注意，看著那专注找机会对队长开枪的加雷安人，菲尔内心闪过了一丝想法。这或许是因为加雷安人也在跟他干同样的事情，他在这里干扰那个穿漆黑盔甲的怪异骑士，对方的人也在干扰他们队长。

「如果是这样的话……」他移转了弓箭射击的方向，将目标指向了那些在墙上的加雷安士兵。那些加雷安士兵很蠢，修建一堵高墙也没高到哪里去！大半截身子都裸露出来是有什么防护意义？他心里嘲笑他们的愚蠢，哼著歌曲射出一箭。然而那箭也被打下来了，从那名漆黑骑士的手上出现了黑色的以太魔法，直接把那箭给打掉。「欸……这么重视那些垃圾吗？」精灵的嘴角上扬，他知道自己该怎么对付那个漆黑骑士了。「连珠箭！」

他开始射出了许多箭，尽管这箭的攻击力没有单纯对准单一目标的大，但是可以很好地打乱那个人的攻击与防守的节奏。只要他在乎那些加雷安人，就必定会露出破绽！而确实如他所想，那人不停释放魔法来阻挡那些箭，攻击的步调乱了。原本他和队长还算是打得有来有回，现在似乎光是招架都有些吃力。

「就是这样！干得漂亮啊菲尔！」他的队长大喊出声，墙上的加雷安人不停咒骂他们，说他们卑鄙却也做不了什么。

「傻子，你能做什么呢？」鲁家的战士哈哈大笑，一直以来其实反而有点被压著打的怒气现在彻底释放。这个怪异的青年就算能打得过他一人又如何？「这可是团体小队的战斗，你要怪就只能怪你在乎那些加雷安人了。」

青年没对他的话有什么反应，似乎是打算安稳地慢慢调整自己的步调。这样的对手他是最讨厌了！还是那种会容易被激怒的比较简单一些。他愤怒地挥舞自己手中的战斧，打算将这人用这把斧子给劈成肉块。

他高举起自己的斧子，打算直接砍入对方的脑袋。菲尔不愧是他多年的搭档，早早就察觉了他的心思，那连珠箭射得更多，瓦˙谢拉˙提亚也加入开始使用连珠箭，众多的箭矢如雨落下，让那名青年的显得有些无力。

「既然这么想要站在加雷安人那边，就乖乖下地狱去吧。」他大吼地挥下斧头，打算看这锋利的武器直接把那青年漂亮的脑袋砍成两半。他觉得那是必定的现实，那无名青年除了死亡之外没有别的道路。

「开炮！」

另一个声音响起，有什么东西从那以木头推出来的墙上飞了出去。那鲁加队长还有一些不明白，不知道那在空中发出破空之声的会是什么东西。然而就在那之后，后面传来了炽热的火浪。他一下子重心失准，不是劈而是几乎整个人要跌倒在那名青年身上。青年抬腿猛地往他一踢，重重地踢在他的肚子上让他往后飞去。他趴在地上一阵呕吐，出发之前吃喝的那些东西在此刻都吐到了雪地上。然而他更惊恐的是自己看见的东西，他的那些队员通通没了。那是字面意义上的没，原本还在他身后射箭的战友，治疗同伴的女孩，还有准备发动攻击的剑士。

他们通通倒在地上，就连躯体都不再完整。他的意识因为太过震惊而一片空白，甚至开始觉得这只是一场恶梦。他慢慢地爬到了先前伙伴们所在的位置，就连自己现在应该起身逃跑都彻底遗忘。

他不知道他们被什么攻击，是什么能够将覆盖著厚重白雪的土地炸出原型，将那巨大的树木也拦腰折断。地上是黑色与红色的痕迹，他的伙伴们连一声痛呼都没有就变成碎快。

**

在光与那人战斗的时候，墙上的加雷安士兵不是没人想要下去帮忙。新式的枪械不多，大多数人拿的还是老的那些东西。偏偏在那一次攻击后，那些人一边张开防护罩一边把伤者拉到了更后面一点的位置。以现在这枪来说，似乎暂时无法兼顾打得远跟伤害性。他们只能转而攻击底下的那名战士，然而那名战士又与光扭打在一起，让他们根本也不敢怎么开枪。新的武器此时在他们手上简直就跟废了一样，让许多人很是焦急。

「长官！要不我们冲出去吧！」拿著新式枪械的士兵如此说，却被加尔乌斯大人直接制止。  
「出去干什么？去送死吗？」加尔乌斯大人的话语就像冰水一样浇在他们的心上，确实现在他们根本不可能出去。那些带著魔法的箭矢射程一向比较远，如果他们拿著枪出去的话大概一下子救被杀掉了。  
「那么就让我们来吧！」几名才入伍没几天的老人爽朗笑著，他们可不打算就此退缩。「反正我们也老了！说好了给你们当盾牌我们怎么会后退？」他们笑著，就好像现在要去参加什么庆典一样。那是必死的道路，在他们看来却是加雷马共和国复兴之路。  
「不必了，这还不是你们要当盾牌的时候。」加尔乌斯大人说话的语气稍稍柔和了许多，就像是想起什么一样。他制止了那些士兵，而这时候墙头又发出怒骂声。

「该死！该死！」在第一只箭射过来的时候，年长的士兵连忙去拉低那似乎被当成目标的同伴。他知道对面那个猫魅族似乎有奇特的射箭方式，他的同伴就曾经在对方手下死过。那是在某次听了莫莫拉˙莫拉所说的话语，当时他们还以为那个鲁加族是个好人，告诉他们似乎在对方军营里面看见被囚禁的同胞。几个年轻人打算去把同胞拯救回来，特别挑了一个晚上打算去救人。然而他们都还没进入对方领地，还在位于加雷马共和国内的国界就被对方射死了。

他们什么都不能说，也不能替同伴讨公道。他们不能说自己是想要去拯救被当成奴隶的同胞，也不能够对对方在他们还没有跨越国境就杀人的行为说什么。他们只能吞下去，一如以往所有受到的苦难。所以这次他慌张地拉著那不停开枪掩护光的同伴，就怕悲剧在自己的眼前重演。然而那箭被打掉了，被光发出的魔法打掉。他们还没来得及高兴，这如雨的箭就往他们的方向射来。脑子转得快的人很快就明白这是怎么回事，对面要攻击他们来让光分心，好让那个战士鲁加能够打倒光。理论上他们应该躲起来，只要弯下身子躲在墙后就不会被射到。但是才弯了一半的他们脑中又有一股恐惧，如果他们躲起来了，那攻击不直接往光的身上打过去吗？何况他们躲起来了自然也无法开枪掩护光，那么所有的攻击集中在光身上，光还没了掩护这……

「不行！你不要管我们！你赶紧把他收拾掉！」年轻的小士兵脑子转得也快，他想通了以后就立刻站起来继续冲著那鲁加战士开枪。他不是不害怕死，但是…「加雷安人就没有让人在外面替自己战斗，而自己龟缩起来的习惯！」他的声音仍然颤抖，却不停重复著让光不要管他们专心对抗那个鲁加战士的话语。

其他的士兵听到以后也继续发动攻击，尽管生存的本能告诉他们这时候该躲起来，那些箭只要光没拦下就会射穿他们的喉咙。但是他们怎么能躲呢？那是光，是一直以来亲切地帮著他们的人。

「为了加雷安人！为了加雷马共和国！」  
「去死吧你们这些卑鄙的外乡人！」  
「为了我们加尔乌斯夫人！」

尽管中间夹杂了一两个比较奇特的怒吼，这边境的小村庄战意在此刻被点燃。几名队长骂骂咧咧地说著那些小子之后通通要抓起来惩罚，眼角却有些红。他们不知道这还有没有之后可言，毕竟就算是光一个人应当也是无法与那么多人抗衡。他们聚在了一起，如果不要浪费光给他们争取的时间，那么现在就该动起来了。

「我们这样吧……」说话的年轻队长捡起了掉落地上的树枝，开始画起了图。「我们从这边绕过去，应该可能可以靠近一点他们。这个时候我们再发动攻击。」他的计画是这样，从围墙的另一个出口出去，然后绕过树林从旁边偷袭那些人。「只要能把骚扰的弓箭手干掉，光应该能够解决那个战士…然后我们……」

他的声音停止了，在看到后面其他人推来的东西以后就停下了说话。那似乎是炮，但是比他们先前看的要高上许多。加尔乌斯大人三两下就快速跑到了那东西上面，坐在里面不知道怎么操作。炮管开始移动，对著某一个方向就发出攻击。

那是巨大的声响，是从来没有听过的声音。有什么东西就这样飞了出去，掠过加雷马的士兵，掠过他们的围墙，直直地往敌人的方向前进。再然后，更大的声音传来，大地彷佛都为之撼动。几名在墙头上的士兵没站稳，直接摔到了雪地上捧著屁股唉唉叫。但是更多人是震惊地看著前方，那原本给他们制造麻烦的弓箭手小队以及似乎已经治疗得差不多的黑魔法师。在那瞬间他们都死了，死在了加尔乌斯大人的新式武器下。

那名战士也被光踢了出去，然而他并没有转头发动攻击，而是呆楞地爬在雪地上。看著如此狼狈又如此可怜，他对著同伴的尸体哀嚎，就像是曾经的他们一样。在一阵沉默过后，巨大的欢呼声从加雷马的村庄中炸开。

他们赢了！  
他们赢了！  
他们赢了！

那战士似乎也被这样的声音触动，丢下了同伴的尸体就打算逃跑。但是他怎么可能跑得掉呢？那一直阻挡他的漆黑剑士，面无表情地挡住了他的去路。而不一会儿，被他嫌弃又鄙视的加雷安人冲了上来把他用粗绳子绑起来，就像是对什么牲口一样。他挣扎他愤怒，怒吼著要让这群加雷安人好看！他说他们这是挑起两国战争！如果不想引发战争就应该集体自杀。加雷安人愤怒地看著他，兴奋的情绪似乎也在他这样的咒骂声中慢慢冷静下来。看到这里，那名鲁加战士傲慢地露出笑容。尽管他的手还在颤抖，尽管他很想知道到底是什么东西杀死了他的小队。

但直到现在，他也不觉得那些加雷安人能做什么。或许他会死在这里，但是他不相信那种东西能够做什么。他们是轻忽了才落得如此下场，但是只要他们的祖国认真起来面对这场战争。就算这些加雷安人有一些奇特的武器又怎么了？是能够快过他们大军集结吗？

他不停高声说话，他就是要让这些加雷安人明白。就算有了什么新奇的东西他们依旧是下贱的民族。只要他们永远无法使用魔法，永远倚靠外力的那天存在，他们就不可能和其他人平起平坐。

「是吗？我并不这么认为。」就在那鲁加队长高声叫骂之时，那个男人出现在了他的眼前。那男人带著独特的气势，与他身边那群乡巴佬士兵有著显著差别。  
「你就是来自首都的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯？」那名鲁加队长眯起眼睛，打算仔细看看这未免也年轻得过份的军官。  
「是。刚才听你说了那么多，不过就到此结束吧。」  
「你…你要杀我？你不怕引起战争？！」  
「先不说杀了你这么一个小队长…你们那边的人会不会有什么反应。不过吗……战争，我们确实需要一场或者好几场的战争。」

那金色的眼睛，冰冷得可怕。

「为了复兴我们的祖国，为了收复我们的故土，为了所有我们受苦受难的同胞。」那鲁加队长看著索鲁斯一步步地朝那自己走来，明明只是个不算太高的加雷安人，却让他感到恐惧。

「是的，我们加雷安人会掀起战争，而我们也不畏惧战争。」

**

“边境冲突，这是那次事件的名称。尽管有人主张这份历史虚假，并不存在有那么一个小队去打劫那个现在已经成为一个城市的村庄。他们认为在那个年代，加雷安人的穷困是所有人都知道的事实。在这样的情况下，去打劫一个贫穷的村庄没有任何的意义。笔者认为，提出这样主张的人怕是没有足够了解加雷马帝国的前身，也就是加雷马共和国的历史才会说出这样的话。从当时许多遗留下来的文献可以表明，加雷安人一直以来都是属于被狩猎的对象。有奴隶商人会去捕捉他们，也有一些佣兵团队会去骚扰他们。前者是为了利益，后者是为了游戏。

这样残酷的历史有诸多论文可以证明它的存在，详情可以见<<一个奴隶商人的日记>>，<<商人往来书简>>，<<佣兵工会日记>>等书。其中皆有篇幅描写加雷安人曾经的那段历史。任何意图忽略或者主张这段历史不存在的人，都需要受到严厉的批评。他们既不尊重学术精神，也不尊重真实历史。

\--------加雷马帝国大学 历史学系 研究生随笔”

**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱梅踩在他老婆给他找的木箱上（等

**

那名鲁加族的队长并没有被处死。  
尽管许多士兵与村民们都愤怒地表示要杀死他，然而这样的声音被索鲁斯给压下。他表示这人留著还有用途，命令士兵将他带去关压起来。尽管仍有人不满意这样的作法，但在索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯大人这些时日建立的信赖与威严下，大家也渐渐平息了这样的声音。而索鲁斯似乎也没有给他们思考别的事情的时间与精力，在捕捉到了这个鲁加族以后他表示现在他们必须要加快脚步。

「我说过少了这个队长未必会掀起战争，但是我们的武器想必会被人注意到。而这才会是他们要掀起战争的主要理由。」那平稳的话语说出了紧迫的事实，在此的所有人都开始紧张起来。他们的武器还没有那么完善，甚至不能人手一把新武器。在他们这个村庄尚且如此，更别提是全加雷马共和国的士兵了。有许多队长心里发苦，确实如那个鲁加队长所说，如果他们的国家突然掀起战争的话，加雷马共和国是没有招架之力。

人们开始慌乱开始低语，如果是一般场合大概人心就要乱了。然而在索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯那双金色的眼睛扫过去后，所有人彷佛被安抚似地安静下来。

「士兵们，我伟大祖国的子民们！」索鲁斯站在人群的中央开始讲话。尽管他踩著的是一个木板箱，还是光从一旁的仓库里面连忙拿来的东西。在此刻环绕著他的士兵与村民眼中，他看著就是那般高大。「我现在会立刻跟长老院报告我们这里的情况，希望他们能够理解我们不是刻意要挑起纷争，而是对抗侵略的必要手段。」他握紧拳头，每一句话语在他们听来都是如此有力。「而在此时，我希望大家共同加快脚步。我们必须要在这些天内加快我们生产新武器的速度，每个人都要动起来！男人女人老人孩童！我们都是加雷马共和国的一份子！祖国现在即将面临存亡之际，这正是需要我们发挥力量的时候！」

「「「「「「「「「哦哦哦哦哦--------！！！！！」」」」」」」」」

人群发出呐喊，就连孩童也蹦蹦跳跳地许诺要为了祖国付出自己的一切。在那简短的演讲之后，所有人又再次地投入了忙碌的生产计画里面。人们被分出了几个队伍，有去搬运柴火也有去帮著打铁，一些上手快的人甚至直接开始利用简易的车床进行加工。在这里没有分男人与女人，老人或者孩童。所有人齐心协力地希望机器加快运转，好造出更多的枪械以及里面需要的子弹。孩童们被聚集起来在火炉边准备所有人的餐点，家家户户可以说是把自己所有的存粮都给贡献出来，统一交由原本的士兵厨房当成中央厨房来料理。

光也没闲著，他要带领队伍于风雪中前进。新式的枪械需要某些在远处才有的矿石，原本带来的东西已经用完了。他们必须穿越森林到某个据说因为魔物太多而废弃的矿坑，每一步都是危险。路上不只有魔物还有寒风阻隔，然而没有一名加雷安人抱怨，他们只是沉默地在冰天雪地中前行，又在漆黑的矿洞里面挖矿。也不知道是不是那么一点微小的安慰，此刻加雷安人的天眼发挥了很大的作用。凭藉著对空间的认知，尽管没有太多火光他们仍然能完美地完成自己的任务。而此刻在那遥远的他乡，也有一些加雷安人在黑暗中挖矿。他们痛苦地抱怨，为了他人的荣光与繁华挖掘那些稀有的金属。

「加尔乌斯大人……」跟随索鲁斯从首都来到此处的副官担忧地看著他。原本他们来到此处只是打算默不作声地研发新武器，最好的情况就是有不错的成果，然后回报给首都的长老院。他的家族是仰赖加尔乌斯家生存的小家族，除了索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯本人之外可以说是最希望他成功的人之一。他原先希望索鲁斯能够倚靠研发出新武器的军功换得不错的职位，可能待个一两年可以升成军团长。然而现在这走向让他十分担心，他害怕这位大人不要说升官了，反而会被那些长老院的人害怕地驱赶出去。

那毕竟是战争，即使是共和国里面有名望的加尔乌斯家的长子也不可能可以就这样简单摆脱，更别提他这个做为副官前来此处的人。如果索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯大人怎么了，不要说长老院会不会对他做什么，大概加尔乌斯家也不会放过他。然而他意识到自己害怕的其实不是他个人的官位问题，而是他害怕长老院就这样拔除了索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯现在的头衔，将他们的死给其他国家当成赔礼。他打从出生起就希望祖国强大，然而正是因为身处于军队中，他比其他一般国民都要明白这有多么不容易。

除了足以打倒敌人的武器外，粮食与其他装备不足也是一个严重的问题。外乡人如果受伤了有炼金药水有魔法，但是他们这块贫瘠的大地上除了基础的药草之外什么也没有。贵族宅邸里面那些药根本派不上用场，姑且不说他们愿不愿意拿出来，就算拿出来大概也不够一个团的人使用。他们就是这样贫困的国度，贵族与平民之间的差距并没有其他国家那般大。

「加尔乌斯大人，我们该怎么办？」他害怕地问著眼前的青年，明明年岁相差不多，但是他觉得自己大概是永远比不上这人。这人的强大让人忍不住追随，让他不只是因为自己家族的因素而甘愿当这人的副官。但即使是这样强大的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯大人，他也不过是贵族家放入军队历练的儿子，加尔乌斯家也不是只有这么一个儿子。他越想越多，几乎要被这过大的压力给压垮了。

然而他眼前的那位大人依旧平静，就好像掀起了战争不算什么一样。他只是站在了通话器的面前，等待修理的士兵把这线路修好就往上禀报。要说目前的加雷安人有什么可以勉强值得骄傲的，大概就是这样的通讯设备。那是不倚靠以太或魔法纯然的机械设备，如果未来发展得好或许能有什么作为。然而如今这是会被坏天气影响的发明，而加雷马共和国最不缺的就是坏天气。

年轻的副官看著那士兵通报已经修好，加尔乌斯大人开始使用这通话器就不安的利害。他的心跳加快，在另一边接通的瞬间快到要从他嗓子里跳出来。对面一开始似乎以为只是例行性回报，并没有什么太大的反应。但是诸如侵略，第三军团失败的间谍计画，新武器研发成功，以及对方可能开始战争这接连串消息，砸得对面几乎反应不过来。年轻副官可以听见对面椅子都给弄倒的声音，原本漫不经心的声音也变成了对其他士兵的大吼。这显然已经不是他们这个级别可以处理的问题，首都大概也很快会被这个消息所撼动。过了一会儿，有一个光听上去就浑厚的声音传来。

「长老院已经知道了，现在正在开会。」过了一会儿，那声音又带点不确定地询问。「你刚才所说的是真的吗？真的那武器可以快速打倒敌人？」  
「是的。」索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯平静的语调让在场另外两人稍稍安心下来。在听到对面那人问句的时候，如果不是考虑到军纪，他们几乎要快速地插入话题说自己看到的事情。又过了一会儿，还是同样的声音缓缓开口。  
「第四军团的人会和第三军团的人一起组成调查小组到你们那里。」  
「知道了。」索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯平静地说著，将通讯器给挂断了。

**

加雷马共和国帝国首都今天必定有个不平静的夜晚。从边陲小村庄传来的消息太过震撼，震撼得即使是已经抱著侍妾躺在床上的长老都给喊了下床。他们围绕著长桌开会，对那样的消息有些反应不过来。

「我这是在作梦吗？」一名长老有些失态地说。如果只是说边陲村子被侵略，第三军团的间谍计画失败这都不会让他们如此震惊。毕竟边陲村子被侵略，那些卑鄙的外乡人拿钱不办事也不是一天两天的事情。但是说到在小加尔乌斯的带领下他们用没人看好的青磷水武器成功反杀，还捕获了对方的队长什么也太让人震惊。

「那个队长不能活！他必须死！」一名束起头发的长老如此说，这话也得到了别人的赞同。他们没人认为那名队长要是活下去了会阻止可能的战争，最好是让那个人的小队彻底消失。「快让索鲁斯去！去把那些人的尸体伪装成野兽攻击！」长老的脑子转得飞快，一下子就决定将这个事件定位成一个不幸的小队在野外遇到了野兽攻击。

「可是那毕竟是在我们国土……」一名新上任的长老有些不安地开口。尽管他曾经跟随父亲多次前来参加会议，但是和自己坐在这个位置上还是不大一样。  
「这没什么，他们跑来我们国土胡闹也不是一次两次的事情。只是一个小队长而已，倒是不至于会掀起多大波浪。」一名脸上满是皱纹的长老叹息，话中的沉重大家都明白。他们的祖国，他们的加雷马共和国，不过是别人可以随意进出的猎场。「至于小加尔乌斯研发出的武器……倒是可以看看……让第四军团的人去看看吧！他们那军团不是一直说著要什么新东西吗？」  
「第三军团也去！」姻亲是第三军团长的长老如此开口。要不是这是观乎于国家大事，他都想要给一旁支持加尔乌斯家的几个长老脸色看。这不经通报直接说他们第三军团的计画失败，是多么不给人面子也不懂礼貌！不过看他们一脸意外的样子，大概也是没想到这会连带著这么多消息一起被送上来。

一般几大贵族家的孩子都会在军队里面混混资历，没人指望他们能做什么，也不过是一种象征。他们大多会回到自己家里，替自家的商队撑腰，努力从外国多换取一点东西回来也就这样了。现任的加尔乌斯家长做得不错，在他的努力下加尔乌斯家过得不错不说，他也努力想要开发一些本国产业。然而整个国家的现况就是如此糟糕，他就算努力大概也不能做什么。所以当他把索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯这个备受他们家看中的天才长子送入军营，大多人只以为这不过又是寻常操作。

谁知道这索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯到了边陲的村庄，能有这样的发展？

「希望不要出什么大问题吧。」一名平日里有些看不惯加尔乌斯家的长老如此说。但就算是如此，在这可能会引发战争话题的会议上他也不敢落井下石。尽管有时候厌恶加尔乌斯家，在国内的事情他不介意给他们下下绊子找点麻烦。战争什么的……这不是他们可以拿来操弄的话题。

至于青磷水科技，他觉得派上两个军团前往也未免太过看重了。那笨重只能给人当暖气用的工具，究竟有什么好重视的？他甚至怀疑这大概是一场意外才导致了那跨越边境来找麻烦的小队几乎全员死亡。只是索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯为了夸张自己的力量，才说什么这是他们研发的青磷水武器的效果。

「年轻人啊，还是稳重一点好。」这名长老如此说著，有意无意地看了加尔乌斯家的人一眼。

**

听闻上面的命令是把事情伪装成意外，在索鲁斯身边的副官与通讯兵都松了一口气。不是他们畏惧死亡，也不是他们不愿意替祖国奉献生命。只是如果不要那么快就有战争，对他们来说还是比较好的。至少就这武器的制作而言，他们可以不必那么急切，没日没夜的工作只为了多造一把枪出来。不过比起单纯松一口气的通讯兵，年轻的副官倒是想得多了一些。一来他有些怀疑事情是否真能够如同长老们所言，二来他也有些担心加尔乌斯大人。

「那就这样吧。」年轻的军官并没有如他下属那般心情上上下下，只是很平静地说著。此刻外头传来了声音，似乎是原本出去挖矿的人现在终于回到了这里。看著转身快速走出去的加尔乌斯大人，在家乡有暗恋之人的副官忍不住嘴角勾起一抹笑意。

看来就算是一直都稳重的加尔乌斯大人，在恋人要回来的时候都是比较急切呢。

他抱持著稍稍好一点的心情，快速走了出去抓了几个队长过来说明长老院的意思。几名队长点头，一边把自己手上的工作交给他人，一边去仓库里面拿出原本打算剥皮的狼与熊的尸体。这些动物的尸体因为一连串的事情根本来不及处理，本来他们还担心这东西要这么浪费掉了。现在看来却是刚好，就让这些被外乡人所驱赶过来的野兽承担他们的死亡也不错。想到这里，这些队长又呼喊了几名士兵去帮忙，将那些外族人的尸体碎块捡起搬运走，在别的地方伪造出战斗与死亡的现场。

就是那名小队长比较麻烦，他们苦恼著到底要怎么给这人做出被野兽围攻致死的模样。他们想了半天不知道该怎么办，只能先去把已经死亡的尸体从雪地里面挖出来，另外寻找一个地方洒落。

**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 光下定了某种决心

**

因为去帮著搬运以及开采矿物的缘故，原本只要负责防卫的光身上也满是尘土与汗水。他把肩上那沉重的矿石放到地上，没一会儿就来了三两孩子开始蹲在地上分拣将矿石分级。有那么瞬间光彷佛觉得自己回到了几个熟悉的城市或者正在建造中的聚集地，人们对作为冒险者的他提出要求，说明想要什么东西，然后等他来了以后给予金钱或者是某种票卷当作报酬。然而这里是什么都没有的，甚至因为大家过于忙碌，就连孩子的脸上都带著疲倦。光在离开此处的时候顺手将一个已经打瞌睡不停点头的孩子捞起，毕竟他这么睡下去的话要一头栽入矿石里面，那样可是会受伤的。

然而他看了一圈，那孩子的父亲母亲甚至祖父母都在这里，带回家似乎也没有什么意义。他只能找了个安全的位置，让那孩子睡在空的零件箱上，给他找来一条毯子这么盖著。从他进来到离开，车床切割矿石的声音就没有停歇，更别提是那燃烧的火炉与各种模具，彷佛像是未来他曾经看过的加雷马帝国工厂。然而那时候的工厂几乎已经全自动化作业，只有少数人在那里操作面板控制武器的制作。现在的加雷马人，是凭藉著自己的力量来当作工厂不停创造与建立，耗损的不是机械而是他们自己的生命。

想到这里光叹了一口气，战争毫无疑问即将到来，他可以预见有众多的生命会在此刻消失，而这毫无疑问也是未来那恐怖加雷马帝国的前身。作为海德林的战士，作为艾欧泽亚人，他有许多理由来阻止他们继续前行。然而看著那些人是怎么对待加雷马人，看著那在寒风中悲苦之人，他又是怎么样都无法阻止甚至拒绝提供帮助。他只能站在那里，看著名为加雷马帝国的车轮逐渐形成然后前行，然而他不能也不想去阻止，反而成为了其中一名推轮者。

这看著是多么讽刺！

光的心思自然是不可能被周遭的人所知晓，他们并不知道未来的事情，而若是知道了有那伟大加雷马帝国建立的一天，大概是会更努力地前行。只是光也不知道，那些愿意以自己的血肉与尸骨做为土壤，让加雷马帝国在这上面生长的人们，在看到未来加雷马帝国走上这些曾经迫害他的人的道路，会有什么样的看法。他默默地走回了自己居住的屋子，想要好好洗个澡冷静地想一想。然而这才走到一半就被某个熟悉的身影拦截，比光稍显干净的爱梅特赛尔克上下打量了他一眼，随后拉著他就这么走了回去。

光看著对方的背影，觉得好像曾经也这么样子过。他被人牵著，然后看著对方的背影在前面引领自己。他的所有烦恼与疑惑，如果问爱梅特赛尔克那大概可以得到一些答案。他满脑子杂念，一直到对方放好浴缸水，打了一个响指把他身上的衣服直接弄没才回过神。

「等等？！爱梅特赛尔克！？」发现自己赤裸地出现在对方眼前，光反射性地想要遮住自己的下面。如果在里的是桑克瑞德或者于里昂热，那么光的反应倒也不至于那么大。然而这是爱梅特赛尔克，除却前敌人的身份最近这过份亲近的相处也是让光采取不同于以往行为的理由。  
「终于回神了吗？真是……」爱梅特赛尔克似乎无语地看了一眼他努力遮挡小光的行为。他耸耸肩，似乎是觉得光的这个行为也太幼稚了。「是小孩子吗？这样遮挡有什么意义？还是说……」无影金色的眼睛上下扫了一眼光，尽管里面带著最多的是彷佛恶作剧一般的情感，但是光总觉得除了那些无影特有的恶作剧或者坏心眼之外还有些什么。慌乱之下，他也不等爱梅特赛尔克说什么就三步并两步地爬入了浴盆，把自己泡在热水里面好躲避无影的视线。

他以为爱梅特赛尔克就会站在那里，说上几句嘲讽的话语就转身挥手出去。毕竟无影嘛！说一些诸如「以为我会看你洗澡吗？大英雄不要想太多了。」之类的话语都是再正常不过了。只是显然今天的无影不太正常，在他乖乖爬入浴盆之后，无影手上抓著海绵与肥皂缓缓朝他靠近。

光吓呆了。海德林在上！这是在干什么？然而海德林不理会他，只是一如既往地沉默。无影的袖子卷了起来，拿著洗澡的工具搓洗他又是灰尘又是汗水的身体。这过份亲密的举动让光不停挣扎，热水都弄了大半在外头。

「你是小孩子吗？这样浪费水！」无影骂人的话语就像是在对待不懂事的孩子。光挣扎地说那你就放我一个人洗，我绝对不会浪费水。然而无影并不接受这样的说法，以太锁炼直接出现，把他捆绑起来以后又开始刷洗动作。

这太亲密了。

光的脑海中发出警铃，虽说他们这些日子已经睡在一张床上，但是这样的举动还是过份亲密。毕竟睡一张床是平常一些冒险者凑房钱也会干的事情，但是洗澡这个……洗澡这个……光努力地说服自己，说服自己听说在北方许多冒险者都是一起洗澡。打个比方伊修加德，听说因为过于寒冷的关系所以他们都是一起洗澡或者是有某种热蒸气的蒸气浴。他努力想要说服自己，但是情感上都明白这些理由根本就不成立。他或许会和奥尔什方或者埃斯蒂尼安一起蒸桑拿，或许会和飞燕与豪雪他们一起泡多玛的温泉。但是跟爱梅特赛尔克一起洗澡？不，这甚至不是一起洗澡而是爱梅特赛尔克帮他洗澡。

光不知道为什么自己脸热得厉害，在他意识到那苍白的手在自己身上滑过，金色的眼睛认真地看著自己的躯体。光的脑袋就像是放在炉上烧的水壶，不停翻滚冒烟几乎无法平静。他庆幸的是爱梅特赛尔克的手并没有乱摸，在洗到他私密处的时候爽快地放开他让他自己洗。他连忙缩到了浴缸的另一个角落，开始小心地清洗自己顺便警惕地看著爱梅特赛尔克。

「真是好心没好报？我可是看大英雄快累得晕过去了才帮忙。」爱梅特赛尔克的话语带著以往嘲讽的语气，然而或许是方才这般亲密的接触，这么听著也与往常有很大的区别。光什么话都不说，就连反驳抗议的话语都说不出口。他只是蹲在热水里面背过身去，完全不知道自己留给对方的背影看著就像是被人欺负过的小狗。

或许是幸运的，爱梅特赛尔克并没有就此继续多说些什么来刺激他，而是转而走出门外。光松了一口气的同时又觉得对方似乎是有意掌握某一种限度的亲近，却又聪明地踩在某条看不见的线上，让他想要发火或逃避都显得小题大作。他知道这个爱梅特赛尔克或许是把自己跟过去的人连结，所以会如此亲密。但是他不明白的是，明明在第一世界的时候这人也带著过去的记忆来看自己，怎么就没有这般…这般亲近了？

他的脑子乱了，尽管觉得自己在意的重点好像不太对，他却说不上来是哪里不对。他只能从浴缸那已经变混浊的水中站起，拿起对方刻意放在一旁的毛巾擦干身体，换上干净的衣服走了出去。

爱梅特赛尔克就在客厅里等著他，示意他坐下以后一条大毛巾就盖了上去。整间屋子被弄得暖呼呼地，让光几乎就要在这里睡过去。无影靠了过来，身上带著他已经开始习惯的气息。那应当不是什么香水，就是属于爱梅特赛尔克……或者该说是哈迪斯的味道。光本能地明白，如果在这里的是原本的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯，身上不会有他熟悉得彷佛深入灵魂的气息。他有些想要叹气，无影毫无疑问是希望他全都想起来，将那一万两千年前的所有记忆都给想起来。但是……

想著那一无所动的超越之力，光觉得自己或许会让这个人再一次的失望。失望他不是过去那人，然后又再次地愤怒吧。

「啧。」他听见爱梅特赛尔克似乎发出了这样的抱怨声，在一声响指后这温暖的空气与可以说是温馨的氛围突然消失。光身上盖著的也不是大毛巾，而是好好地换上了一套干净衣物。正当他觉得奇怪的时候，就听见了那被白雪吸收而显得小了许多的脚步声。

「报告！」那一开始还会记著礼仪敲门的士兵现在也不知道是太过匆忙，直接就这样撞了进来。尽管现在屋子里的气温与一般正常的状况无二，不显得特别温暖也不会特别温馨。光还是匆忙地站了起来，就像是要掩饰什么一样地往什么都没有的炉子那里走去。那小士兵有短瞬间露出慌张的表情，在看到上官有点难看的脸色后也惊觉自己似乎打扰了什么。为了避免上官责难，他连忙丢出了会让自己如此失态的消息。

「报告！听那名俘虏说！在他们的营地里面有我们的同胞！」他大声喊著，眼睛里面抱持著希望。如果是过往他可能不抱持什么希望，毕竟从前听说有那么一次的营救行动作后都是以失败收场。很多时候他们不是不知道那里有自己同胞的存在，也不是不想要去整就他们。然而在付出了死伤的代价后，他们只能任由内心滴血，却也不能够去对那些受苦受难的同胞做些什么。

然而现在可不一样了！

年轻士兵的脑中尚且没有政治之类复杂的因素，他只是全然信赖地看著自己的长官。在他看来，只要是索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯大人再那就没有什么不可能。光听见了这消息也回头看向了爱梅特赛尔克，不同于只在这个村子里生长就连外面长什么样都不知道的小士兵，作为冒险者他看过也组织过不少次的拯救行动。而那些拯救行动背后所代表的意义，以及之后可能会引发的连锁反应他是再清楚不过。话虽如此……

「你们啊……」被那两双闪亮眼睛注视的本人，有些头疼地按了按自己的太阳穴。他站了起来，对那名士兵开口。「走吧，带我去见见那个俘虏。」  
「啊！好的！」士兵连忙点头。他完全没有索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯大人会不愿意或者不出手拯救同胞的心，他只是开心地在前面领路，幻想自己或许也能加入营救小队中把人给拯救出来。

**

「哈！你终于来了！」那鲁加族的队长吐了一口带血的唾沫，看起来之前是被人下手修理过一番。这并不算少见的事情，大致战场小到两股小混混俘虏了对方的人马。在对方落到自己手上后，选择以礼相待的算是少数中的少数。而这又分为几种情形，例如俘虏本身是否值得被敬重，又或者是俘虏他的人是否品德高尚。然而或许是有未来加雷马帝国的阴影，光总觉得似乎该做些什么才是。然而该怎么做，往日只是不停努力做好的光之战士其实并没有头绪。尽管有许多人说因为他的身影而被吸引，愿意努力或者有勇气去做什么。然而对光而言，他从来不是刻意摆出什么样的姿态好引领别人做什么。

他不是为政者，也从来没打算当什么偶像。这回他是真心想要做些什么避免加雷安人走上残暴加雷马帝国人的路子，然而他却是不知道该怎么做。他能阻止一次两次，阻止那受伤害者转变为加害者。但是更多的人呢？受过如此严重伤害的加雷安人，真的能克制自己……

\--你知道怎么对付意见不合也无法沟通的对手吗？  
\--最简单的办法就是诉诸武力。不论是亚拉戈还是加雷马都使用的这套作法，事实也证明了这才是最快令国家繁荣的方法。  
\--也有一些特殊情况，在战斗结束时，胜者的愿望自然会被视为优先度最高的目标，但败者也能获得一定的尊重，达成所谓的和解。  
\--想要获得这样的结果可不那么简单……  
\--毕竟它需要胜者不蔑视或怜悯败者，而败者也不能对胜者心怀仇恨。

他又想起了爱梅特赛尔克在大电梯那里对他说的话。那确实是很困难的事情，当时游末邦的情况与加雷安人和其他人群之间的纷争也不尽相同。在游末帮可以实现的最佳结果，与加雷安人长久被欺凌欺负的历史，与外界人们对加雷安人与加雷马帝国既有的蔑视。想要达到那最好的结果，可以说是几乎不可能实现。然而或许……

光看向了背对他转而与那队长说话的爱梅特赛尔克，心中有了一股希望。尽管对无影抱持希望似乎是一件很愚蠢的事情，但是对于光来说这人也不仅仅是无影爱梅特赛尔克。尽管现在他们之间并没有因为那场战斗分出胜负后达成和解，现在的他无论怎么样都不可能战胜冥王姿态的爱梅特赛尔克。

但那是哈迪斯……  
在爱梅特赛尔克的席位之后，他是哈迪斯。  
光觉得自己或许很愚蠢，或许也太过天真。然而这回他却忍不住有了这样的想法。如果当时的爱梅特赛尔克，能透过海德林的使徒看向过去的他，寻求合作与和解的可能性。那么他是不是也能够如此？  
透过爱梅特赛尔克席，透过无影的身份，看向哈迪斯。

**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿光对阿哈做出了撒娇的动作

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我错了本来想写到六千字的...但是事情忙就...唉...（奔逃）

**

在那名鲁加队长说完话后，房间里面直接分成两派。一派认为既然有同胞的消息，那么不管怎么样应该去看一看。另一派认为这是一个明显的陷阱。这个小队来到这里随后失去踪影，应当不会那么快引起对方上层的反应。然而如果一群加雷安人出现在国境边界，那么他们就是被怀疑的第一目标。虽说这本来也与事实相去不远，那些国家迟早会对他们发动攻击。但是能多争取一点时间还是多争取一点时间，现在的武器还无法人手一把不说，第三与第四军团的人也还没有来到这里。如果真有大军压境，仅仅靠他们现在的实力那是必死无疑。

他们起了争执，这是在这个偏远村庄中人们第一次起了纷争。在把那名鲁加队长重新关起来后，人们不停争吵，对对方提出质疑。一方说对方太过鲁莽，这个鲁加族什么证据都没拿出来，只是想要骗他们去那军营而已。另一方则说对方懦夫，现在他们已经有新的武器。就算不能整个村子人手一把，将搜救小队武装起来是没有任何问题。他们也未必会吸引什么人的注意，快速进出对方军营整救出同胞不好吗？

光在一旁听他们的对话，这样的说法可以说是有些天真。想要抢救人质并不是那么简单地进去搜救，随后就能够在不动声色的状况下把人救出撤退。他们需要对方据点更多的详细资讯，包含每次卫兵的换班，整体布局，甚至是人质本身的位置。没有这些情报想要直接进去救人还不惊动任何人，那是绝对不可能的事情。

「光……你觉得我们能成功吗？」将那名鲁加队长压回去关的小士兵三步并两步地跑到光的身边。他压低声音，带著不确定与害怕地开口。他也没等到光回答，或者他原本也没有期待在光的口中能得到什么样的答案。他只是呆呆地看著那争吵的方向，完全不知道自己该怎么办才好。「我从来没有看过大家会这样吵起来……明明以前大家都会好好讨论，为什么会这样呢……」

那就像是某种暗示的话语，让光想起了爱梅特赛尔克曾说的那场位于古代，使人们第一次发生纷争的末日。他恍惚之间彷佛看到许多高大的黑色身影，他们争执他们辩论。往日就算是辩论无法说服对方，他们依旧可以持续过去的日子。但在那个时候……人们第一次分成了两边。

「你这混涨玩意儿！你就直说了你不敢去救你自己的同胞！」  
「你说什么？！你是想指控我是懦夫吗？我告诉你！你这是逞英雄！上次死了多少同胞你知道吗？！」

争吵的声音拉回了光的注意力，在他们的面前，这讨论似乎已经开始失去焦点。这已经不是辩论，几乎可以说是单纯的吵架。几名年轻的士兵想要上去阻止这个越演越烈的吵架，然而一方是自家的队长，另一方是自己的叔叔。他们帮谁似乎都不太对，只能围在外头干著急。而这风暴的中心是站在中央听他们说话的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯。作为被争取的对象，光看得出来只要爱梅特赛尔克同意了一方的看法，那么在另一方心中或多或少都会留下不愉快的记忆。这对于一个领导者来说，毫无疑问是个不小的考验。

意识到这点的光也算是初次理解了对方的不容易，曾经他对无影的了解就只有他们打算合并世界，故此会去游说人们召唤蛮神引起纷争，随后又建立起在各地挑起战争的加雷马帝国。然而具体是怎么操作，要面对什么样的事情？光对政治这些东西，算是一窍不通，更是无法想像。过去只要牵涉到这些麻烦的政治，拂晓或者其他人都会去处理，他只要在一旁充当某种意义上的吉祥物就好了。

他看著爱梅特赛尔克，心中不免有些担忧。尽管他知道这对于未来能建立起加雷马帝国的无影来说不算什么太困难的事情，打比方他们现在最需要的情报只要靠魔法就可以得知。论起魔法，光相信在这样偏远的村庄，应当是无人能够对抗冥界的宠儿，最古的大魔导士。但是真的能只靠魔法就解决一切吗？不同于无法使用魔法而将魔法视为万能的加雷安人，光很清楚很多时候魔法充其量只能作为辅助的工具。

更别提如果是在其他地方，说用魔法搜集情报还算是一个可以被接受的理由。但是在这加雷马共和国，索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯又是本该不能使用魔法的加雷安人。光担忧地看著爱梅特赛尔克，不知道那人打算怎么做。只见对方挥了挥手让两方停止发言，在安静了一会儿以后让大家先回去造武器，是否拯救人质等到明天再说。这纷争算是暂时停止了，没有人对制造武器这个命令有任何的异议，他们各自相信著加尔乌斯大人在深思熟虑后会同意自己的意见，满意地转身离开。年轻小士兵在叔叔的呼喊下连忙跟了上去，就连多的话语都来不及和光说。

「走吧。」看著光站在那里不动，朝他走过来的爱梅特赛尔克直接开口。他们一前一后地又回到了居住的地方，这一路上光想要问问题，然而风雪太大了让他是一句话都问不出来。才洗好澡的身体再次冰冷，他们的屋子里头也冷得跟冰窖一样。光连忙去把炉子升起，随后开始热起晚餐。因为时间已经太晚的缘故，他们只随便吃了点什么就算了。光又被推去泡了一会儿热水，这次倒是没有爱梅特赛尔克亲自帮他洗了。

他从浴室里出来的时候无影已经坐在床上，手上拿著一些文件正在阅读。光本来想要等对方开口，但是发现对方似乎看公文看得入迷，只能自己动手去戳了戳对方。

「怎么？大英雄要人哄著才能睡吗？」爱梅特赛尔克看了光一眼，将床上那个鲨鱼抱枕直接拿过来塞到他怀中，以哄孩子的语气开口。「行了，玩具给你了。快睡吧。」  
「爱……哈迪斯，你打算怎么做。」原本光是打算喊出爱梅特赛尔克这个席位名称，然而在对方扫了一眼之后又改口称呼起对方的真名。他总觉得爱梅特赛尔克特别喜欢自己呼唤他的真名，联想到古代人的习俗文化，光就总是忍不住去思考他们曾经到底是怎么样的关系。原先按照希斯拉德的态度，他以为他们只是很好的朋友。但是他现在又有些不确定了，只是朋友的话，爱梅特赛尔克会天天这样和他躺在一张床上吗？只是朋友的话，爱梅特赛尔克会这样帮他洗澡吗？如果不去细想或许还可以逃避，仔细想想这事情显然就没有那样简单。

「你要睡觉就直接睡，别这样张著眼睛就睡过去了。」爱梅特赛尔克虽说带点嘲讽地开口，也是主动伸手把坐在床上没有动静的光拉著躺了下来，塞进棉被里面盖好。「置于想要做什么……」他看了一眼光，似乎看出光没有像是平常那样三秒钟入睡就是在烦恼方才的事情。光摒住呼吸，等待爱梅特赛尔克说出一个答案。然而对方并没有说出自己的答案，反而也躺下来侧身看著他。

「你想要怎么做？」  
「我？」

光讶异地看著这个在另一条时间线上的敌人，他没有预料爱梅特赛尔克会把这个问题丢给自己。而在他回答之前，对方又再次开口。

「我可以直接跟你说这不是个假情报，在那个营地里面确实有加雷安人被囚禁在那里。」无影一边说著一边打了个响指，藉由魔法的力量光可以看见在那营地里面确实有加雷安人存在。他们看起来状况并不好，两个被铁炼拴著的人似乎没有什么衣服可以穿，正躺在地上发烧说著痛苦的话语。除了那两人之外还有一些其他的加雷安人，他们散落在那个营地的四周做著苦力，只有彼此的体温才是唯一取暖的来源。有些人身上还带著伤，如果不尽快得到治疗很可能挨不过几天。

「啧啧啧，还真是过份啊。现在的这些残次品残酷起来，可是比我们这些无影要过份多了。我们只是打算合并世界，可没打算要在不必要的地方去虐待别人。」爱梅特赛尔克带著嘲讽地说著，这话听著像是单纯抱怨，背后的意思似乎并没有那么简单。光沉默下来，爱梅特赛尔克似乎是趁机告诉他无影的所作所为都带著特定的目的，除此之外的事情他们依旧是从前的那些古代人。

光不确定爱梅特赛尔克是不是故意让他看到这些，无声地询问他这是否就是需要被拯救的新生生命。然而光又觉得自己或许想得太多，这个爱梅特赛尔克与他并没有进行最后的战斗，或许说这些话也不是有什么特殊涵意。

他的脑子一团混乱，只是带点自己都没意识到的委屈看著爱梅特赛尔克。

「看看，又是这样的表情。从以前你就是这样，无话可说了就摆出这张脸。」爱梅特赛尔克的话语既像是抱怨也像是怀念，他看著光又再次地说出那个问题。「你到底想要怎么做？你想要什么。」  
「我……我想帮助他们。」光的声音有些小。他自己很清楚拯救人质有多么复杂，他们目前情报严重不足不说，一旦被发现那可是没有挽回的馀地。但是……「我知道很困难，但是我还是想要帮他们。」

光认真地说著，蓝色的眼睛看著躺在身边的爱梅特赛尔克。对方面无表情，让光完全猜不出对方心中在想些什么。

\--啊，如果遇到什么困难的话……或许你可以……

他脑海里出现希斯拉德的话语，那时候他被给予了代表阿谢姆席位的水晶。原先他是想要一直带著那水晶，然而那水晶似乎并没有跟他一起来到这里。原本放著水晶的口袋里面空无一物，因为记忆有些丢失他也不确定是自己来到这里之前碰巧拿出口袋，还是在这样穿越的过程里面掉到了某处。于是光只能这么做了，近乎本能地他明白这个时候他应该做些什么。

他把手放在自己的脸颊一侧，认真地看著眼前的人。

「帮帮我！哈迪斯。」光做完这动作自己脸也马上红了，好歹他是一个成年人，这么做出属于孩子的撒娇动作他也不知道自己方才是怎么想的。无影似乎也被这突如其来的撒娇给弄得失语，两人对视了一会儿之后，光默默地拿起了鲨鱼抱枕，把自己的脸埋了进去。

也许是太丢脸了，光很快就睡著来逃避现实。而等到隔天早上起来，他在差不多可以把昨晚当成梦境之后，调整好心态地对无影说了声早安。无影的表情很奇怪，虽然平常看著就有黑眼圈现在看著更是一晚没睡。被那双金色眼睛看得光很是心虚，只能随便说点什么就冲出去弄早餐。

他们气氛古怪地吃了这一餐，好像比之前更贴近了些又好像更远了一些。无影没对昨天那丢脸的撒娇点评让光松了一口气，然而他也开始担忧无影到底会怎么做。昨天可以让大家暂时回去中止吵架，今天可没有那么简单。果不其然，在他们离开居住的屋子后，很快就有人围了上来询问加尔乌斯大人的意见。他们甚至等不到索鲁斯走去开会的地点，就在他们门口这么问了起来。

「我们当然会去拯救他们，那是我们的同胞。但是，我也不打算因为这个情报不足的讯息去无畏地牺牲我们的人。」

这话看著似乎没选哪一边，甚至有些暧昧不明。正当有些人看著有点失望，眼中原本热烈的火焰要退去之时，爱梅特赛尔克又再次开口。这次他直接快速地下了许多命令，他将原先主张要去的那些人留在了军营待命，而将反对的人挑选出来。这作法很让人意外，毕竟几乎所有人昨天猜想，若是加尔乌斯大人决定要拯救人质，那肯定是会从主张这个理念的人里面挑选合适的人。

被挑选出来的人觉得奇怪但是也没有二话，他们只是不愿意有无谓的牺牲出现，却并不代表他们真不打算去拯救自己的同胞。他们安静地从人群中出来组成了一个小队，沉默地等待索鲁斯大人下令。他们以为索鲁斯会和其他所有长官一样，命令他们前行然后自己待在村子里面。毕竟这是最正确的作法，作为军队的领导者从来就不该冲在第一线。然而这次索鲁斯的作法出乎所有人的意料之外，他说他会带领这只小队前去那个军营，伪装成贩卖加雷安人奴隶的异乡人，去探听那个地方的情报。

「等等！加尔乌斯大人！」索鲁斯从首都带来的副官是第一个反对。除了那传统的指挥官并不应该冲在第一线的说法，他也是真的担心索鲁斯有什么意外。在这名年轻人眼中，加雷马共和国如果要复兴绝对要靠这位大人才能够实现。如果去探查情报的过程中发生什么不幸，那么在场所有没有阻止他的加雷马人都是共和国的千古罪人。

似乎是与他有同样的看法，有不少人也出来提出反对意见。只是对比于副官那贵族教育，他们的词汇要显得平乏许多。在未来的他们事后回想，此时的索鲁斯已经展现出了未来作为独裁官的强硬，也展现出了他的领导才能。他直接压下了所有反对的声音，要求他们必须按照自己的计画进行。然而他又快速而有条理地将自己的计画缓缓说出，让众人意识到除了让他自己去以外，没有第二个适合的人选。就连一直反对的最激烈的副官，都不可否认这个计画确实只有索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯本人去执行才能有最好的结果。

只是让光不明白的是，那副官为什么要看著他恨恨地叹了一口气。小声说了几句什么诸如「没办法，谁让光看上去就不聪明不像是奴隶商人。」之类还蛮有污辱意味的话语。他想要开口辩解，说自己其实也可以伪装一下。然而在场几乎所有加雷安人，只是敷衍地点点头表示知道了随后该干什么就去干什么了。


	11. Chapter 11

**

他们出发的那天是这个月第三次降下大雪，天气恶劣得不像话。他们准备要用的马车轮轴都已经结冰，就连在加雷安共和国这样恶劣气候都能够生存的马匹不管怎么样都不肯从马厩出去。许多人对这次任务是否能够成功多了几分忧心，但是索鲁斯还是坚持他们必须在这个时间点出发。几名伪装成奴隶的加雷安人快速跳上了车，衣服单薄的让人担心他们很快就会生病。然而根据他们的说法，这才是加雷安奴隶的常态。毕竟谁会给奴隶保暖的衣服和温热的食物呢？只要保持不死，似乎已经是那些老爷们天大的恩惠。

车子顺利出行，里面唯二穿得好的也就是伪装成奴隶贩子的索鲁斯以及当成护卫押送那些加雷安人的光。他们车上备有旧型青磷水取暖器，几名士兵在抱著这东西的时候总是忍不住想要多抱一会儿，然而这些东西大概最多只多停留在他们手中一秒，就很快传给了下一个人。也就是因为有这些东西，他们绕了一大圈路之后，大家的气色也还不会太糟糕。

马车在靠近那军营的时候很快给喊停了，几名加雷马士兵紧张得握紧拳头，差一点就在检查的时候直接对那些人打了过去。然而他们都给光压住了，看上去就是想要反抗又反抗失败的加雷安人。这样的小插曲似乎反而起到了良好的作用，让那些士兵相信这确实是新搞来贩卖的奴隶。

「奴隸？奴隸都是霍尔斯克瓦伯（HolskHwab）小队负责……」在收受了光递过去的一小袋金币后，原本负责搜查他们的人看上去表情热情许多。光一开始怀疑这会不会太过顺利，是不是有可能是陷阱。然而从那快速收受贿赂的举动，又让他稍微打消了这样的念头。抱持著对方或许就是个贪官污吏，在把钱袋交出去后他就自觉地退到了爱梅特赛尔克的身后。现在的他还不知道，正是因为他这样的举动才让人对他们的身份不那么怀疑。

毕竟加雷安人能找到会使用魔法的人做为帮手，这还是非常非常少见的状况。而即使是做为帮手，大多数的人都是高高在上，拿了钱也不一定会办事。像是光这样似乎就像是个最普通的仆从跟在了那高大的主人身后，反而侧面证实了这因为面容被烧毁而戴著面具的男人确实不是加雷安人。

当然，最主要的原因恐怕还是因为他们根深蒂固对于加雷安人的轻视。在他们看来这没有任何魔法的加雷安人，怎么可能有胆子来他们的军营呢？想想过去，那愚蠢想来拯救自己同胞的加雷安人，可都被霍尔斯克瓦伯小队里面的瓦˙谢拉˙提亚当成靶子来射。想到这里，那名小队长就有些可惜自己跟瓦˙谢拉˙提亚打赌时候输的金币。他那时候跟对方赌说需要他这个枪术师帮忙才能杀光所有加雷安人，谁知道那小子站在墙上就把他们通通杀了。直到现在他还有些愤恨，那些加雷安人要是多努力一点他可能就不至于输了五个金币。

「霍尔斯克瓦伯不在吗？那有其他可以接洽的人吗？」  
「要大量采买那是没有，但是我可以帮你问问还有没有人要一些奴隶。」在门口守卫的中年守卫搓了搓手指，在那名随从又送上一袋金币以后才露出满意笑容。「先进来吧！进去以后停在我指定的位置不许乱动，你的奴隶要是乱跑就会被我杀死。」

在看到那奴隶贩子乖顺地点头后，中年守卫对著后头的人挥了挥手，算是放行了这批来这里躲雪的奴隶贩子。这似乎有些顺利，顺利到让那些加雷安士兵有些不敢相信。他们那完全不在乎的态度，就像是车上不是好几个加雷安青年，而是一群来自南方的牛或者猪。他们指定他们把车停在一个位置，不一会儿就拉著有意思要购买这些加雷安人当奴隶的人来挑选。他们和索鲁斯伪装的奴隶贩子讨价还价了一番，又用了自己做为边防军队的优势来给予一些压力，终于是以一种比较低廉的价格买下了自己还算是满意的劳力。也有人提出想要购买光的意思，说他们这里也是需要一些经验丰富的护卫。然而这被索鲁斯拒绝了，他对那些人说这可不只是他的护卫，没有一个主人会让自家的小狗去守卫别人家。

听到这话的人脸上露出暧昧的神色，倒是也没有强求要购买光。如果是平常光大概是要对爱梅特赛尔克有些抱怨，然而现在他只是担心这伪装会不会被看穿。他看著几名加雷安的士兵被那些人领走，心中的不安更强烈了。他当然不认为爱梅特赛尔克会真的卖掉这些人，但是皆下来到底该怎么做呢？他出发前问了几句，那时候的爱梅特赛尔克正忙著交代一连串的事情，倒是也没顾上他。于是他就这样直接上了车，以既是男宠也是护卫的身份来到了这个军营。或许是因为钱给的到位，在交易完成后那些士兵到也不介意他们去村里酒馆小酌两杯。当然，这是因为索鲁斯说了这花费的钱由他报销才如此热情。

这里就和他们出发的小村子一样，有军营但是也有一般的村子。然而两者的形象看著天差地别，这里明显热闹许多，即使也位处北边极寒之地，他们这里有木柴有许多从南方运过来的东西。有些年轻的姑娘似乎也兼职著别的工作，看见那些士兵来到此处就直接一屁股坐到对方怀中。在知晓这次由索鲁斯付帐以后，许多年轻士兵甚至多拉了一两个人到身边，一会儿要喝酒一会儿亲吻少女半裸露的胸部。也有女孩子想要坐到光的身边，然而知道了他的身份以后她们翻著白眼离开。这么被人嫌弃还是第一次，让光松一口气的同时也感觉有些微妙。

「怎么？你还想要尝尝女人的滋味？」爱梅特赛尔克所扮演的，有特殊癖好的奴隶贩子直接上手捏了捏光的屁股。这明显调情的举动让有些人皱起眉头，但是更多人则是在酒精与美色的催化下大声叫好。少女们有些可惜又庆幸自己不必服侍那个听说脸上带著伤疤的男人，转身就投入了别的士兵怀抱中与他们接吻。一开始的时候，那些士兵还保持清醒地跟索鲁斯说他不可能跟这里的指挥官见面，只是来贩卖加雷安人的奴隶贩子，还没有那个可以见到指挥官的资格。有人”好心”地给索鲁斯指了一条路，说指挥官比较喜欢南方来的平原人。

「如果你这回带的护卫或者货物里面有漂亮女人，大概就能见到了。」他们有些可惜地说著，毕竟如果带来的奴隶里面有女人的话，大概他们也能不花钱爽上一晚。这其中暗藏的意思让光不太舒服，作为冒险者的时候他不太常有机会和这些士兵打交道。而就算打交道，通常也是说起外头的魔物狩猎，又或者是完成什么委托。而到了伊修加德之后，或许是因为奥尔什方领导的巨龙首风气比较好，也或许是因为他们长年有著对龙的战争。至少在那个地方，与光打交道的士兵倒是没有如今这样。

光吃了一口面包以后转念一想，虽说他在巨龙首见过的士兵大多都是良善之辈，但是伊修加德也不是什么太平之处。灰石这个姓氏在伊修加德，倒也不算是罕见。考虑到这个姓氏背后的含意，就可以知道到底有多少贵族老爷们管不住自己的下半身。他暂停了思考，他觉得自己继续想下去就不太好了。在伊修加德他所认识的重要朋友们，有不少就是在那背景下出生的孩子。他们有的人过得还算不错，也有的人过得困苦。

他忍不住在心底叹气，不知道为什么他最近老是有类似的想法，那即是如果在古代那个美丽的亚马乌罗提，肯定不会有这样的事情发生。在那里人人平等，因为爱而互相结合。如果单纯是发泄生理的欲望，他们有的是别的方法来发泄。至少不会出现以权势压迫别人，又或者做出那种犯罪的行为。想到这里，光吃著面包的手也停了下来。这些东西他是怎么知道呢？爱梅特赛尔克，可从来没有跟他说这类的事情。不管是在第一世界又或者在这里，爱梅特赛尔克或许会在他眼前怀念过去美好的日子与善良的同胞，但是更为细节的东西他却总是不说，彷佛故意吊人胃口又或者在期盼什么一般。

也不过一个小时，这个由奴隶贩子起头的小型宴会可以说是很快结束。年轻的士兵们急切地拉著身旁的姑娘，就想要去到楼上的房间快活一把。有些人甚至不管这是在大厅，已经开始把手伸入少女们的裙子底下，摸得对方喘气连连发出娇笑。光尴尬地坐在那里，不停吃东西等待索鲁斯发出行动开始的暗号。然而对方看著就像是一个一起享乐的奴隶贩子，把他搂在怀中看上去就像是玩弄爱宠的主人。这亲密的举动让光红了耳朵，在从前执行拂晓相关任务或者什么任务的时候，他可从来没经历过这样的事情。就算是去了那黄金港，面对女子们的调笑与呼唤，他总是摇头说我没有钱就快速跑开。尽管有些大胆的女性会高声说是你的话姐姐不要钱也可以，光却还是快速跑开，躲到某个地方钓鱼或者替人跑腿。

他自觉自己做不到桑克瑞德那样在众花丛中游走，在面对众多少女的时候都能游刃有馀。他的思绪被送到嘴边的水果打断，他的”主人”舔咬著他的耳朵似乎是在惩罚他的走神。光觉得自己或许该阻止爱梅特赛尔克这般的亲密，尽管这是演戏也未免太过了些。然而他又担心这反抗是不是会破坏伪装，而就在他纠结了一会儿以后，爱梅特赛尔克对著老板开口要了一个房间，搂著他往楼上走去。在关门后光马上拉开了两人的距离，低声问著到底什么时候可以展开行动。他必须要马上问出这个问题，不然可能就要被爱梅特赛尔克看出他的心神都已经被方才的亲昵给弄得混乱无比。

「真是急躁啊。算了，你本来就是这样的人。」爱梅特赛尔克耸耸肩，两人方才的亲昵在此刻已经彻底消散。那双金色的眼睛又恢复成了之前那模样，打了个响指之后底下传出了吵闹的声音。「差不多了。」

光点点头，没问爱梅特赛尔克用了什么魔法，就像是他不曾问过拂晓的同伴们是怎么完成任务。此刻的他没意识到自己对无影已经有了一定的信任，只是快速地翻窗出去，看著是否有哪里有加雷安人们约定的信号。

吵闹声以酒馆为中心往外扩散，今夜似乎所有的矛盾在此刻都被挑起。一开始是一名士兵不满另一个士兵占了他先看好的姑娘，两人争吵间把女孩的衣服撕烂了大半。女孩下意识地发出尖叫，而这又引来了碰巧想要与心爱姑娘见面的年轻小伙子。那年轻小伙子一看就冲了上去，往那两个士兵的脸上揍了一拳。三人开启了混战，女孩惊慌地跑去想要喊人帮忙，然而不管是帮忙的人或者是被波及到的人都开始了更大规模的战斗。有好事者甚至趁这个混乱的时候想要偷点钱，而这又被愤怒的老板抓个正著，两人吵闹之时不知道谁把这酒馆给点燃了。

一时之间喊救火的，趁乱打劫的，打架的纠缠在一起。几乎所有人的目光都聚集到这吵闹的小酒馆中，他们跑了过来或许看热闹或许帮忙，而没有注意到那隐藏在黑暗中奔跑的加雷安人。或许某种意义上他们运气还算不错，有加雷安奴隶的人这阵子因为天气变化导致他们的奴隶通通生病了，这才让他们又找人去挑了几个来。在外头发生吵闹后，他们也没再管那些看著就被手铐给铐住的奴隶，纷纷跑出去看热闹了。而这就给了他们逃脱的机会，他们努力帮著生病的同伴逃离，从他们口中询问还有没有更多的人。

光赶来的时候那些人正背著几个人，他们一边发烧一边指著一个方向说那里还有。那里就是军营的方向，光猜测就是之前霍尔斯克瓦伯告诉他们的那些人。他先把几个人背去他们来的那辆车上，让他们快些离开这里。

「你呢？」几名加雷安的士兵焦急地问。一是因为还有同伴没有拯救出来，而是因为光听著就像是不随他们走一般。  
「我很快就会跟上来。」光拍了拍负责拉车的马，这比来时候要重得许多。那些马看著似乎起步都有些吃力。「离开他们视线你们就要下车走，记得扫去自己的足迹。他们我会想办法。」

那些士兵点点头，也不用光再次提醒就从南边的门离开，就像是他们来时路一样。虽然不知道能有多大的用处，但是他们得从南边离开才不会让人第一时间想到了更北方的加雷马共和国村落。光看爱梅特赛尔克带著他们离开以后就扭头往之前他们指的方向跑去，观察了一阵子以后找到了门前落雪最多的那间屋子。他转了一圈，也许是幸运之神的眷顾让他找到了没有上锁的窗户。而他翻进去以后没过多久就找到了发著高烧的两名加雷安少年。

「别怕，我是来带你们走的。」他对著他们如此说，少年们虽然跟他差不多高了但是勉强还是矮上一个头。这还带著稚嫩的模样与凄惨的身体都让光感到不忍，他快速地拿著毯子想要包裹住他们，而这时候他感到肚子一阵冰凉一阵疼痛，血腥味逐渐扩大，疼痛告诉他自己已经受了伤。

「去死吧！！」发著高烧的加雷安少年憎恨地说著，手里是不知道哪里拿来的餐刀。那餐刀直接插入了光为了伪装而穿的一般服饰，穿透衣服插入了光的肚子里面。那少年用完力气直接昏了过去，似乎也不在乎或者没力气在乎自己发出这攻击后会不会被报复。光咬著牙，那刀也不能马上拔出来。他只能简单地施展了一下治疗的魔法，小心地在不引人注意的条件下搬运两名少年。

有几次他甚至差点被赶去救火的人发现，万幸的是他最终仍不被一人注意到地带著那两人离开。他背上背著两个人，肚子里面插著一把餐刀在雪地里走著。随著他的脚步，这伤口总是要被多划开几分。尽管光已经做了一些处置，在把人送到与其他人会合的地方后，他还是疼地几乎直接跪倒在雪地上。

幸与不幸，他可以说是这完美营救任务里面唯一受伤的人。

**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *私设有注意

**

光受伤了，但是在整件事情里面却是小到不能再小的问题。就连他本人，在把人送到村子里面之后就马上开始替自己治疗。尽管肚子上面还缠绕著绷带，他已经开始跟其他人一起去森林里面捕猎并且把之前的痕迹给抹除。

在拯救行动过后，讨论的便是安置以及之后的许多问题。那个军营里面丢了全部的加雷安奴隶，而那外出”狩猎”的小队又久久不归。就算这事情本质上与他们这做小村子无关，最后也会被扯上关系，更别提原本就是他们所为。几名年长者聚在一起讨论了一下也没讨论出个结果，他们都为了将同胞拯救回来而感到高兴，但是后续也确实不知道该怎么办。赞同将同胞救回来的人们很快也意识到了问题，在上头的热血退去以后是残酷的现实。原本他们的食物就只是刚刚够而已，在光以及新的武器来到之前，吃不饱几乎是家常便饭。而就算是如今，要说很饱了那也没有，只能说是不算饿。然而这不算饿的情况也将要被打破，多了好几张嘴他们可以分到的东西又更少了。也正是因为这样的理由，光才会在包扎一下伤口以后就跟其他人一起前往森林，只为了能够多打到一些猎物回来。然而或许是因为冬天的降临，又或许是因为之前兽潮的缘故。他们一路上都找不到什么可以吃的东西，只能去那更远更远的地方。而等到他们回来，天也已经黑了。

几名在村口等他们的人们快速地接过了猎物，就往厨房的方向走去。那里原本煮的土豆汤也没剩下多少，加上了这些新带回来的肉以后才稍微好了些。光敏锐地意识到，这里的人更多了。他随口问了一下，果不其然得到了第三以及第四军团的人过来的消息。原来在他们离开去狩猎的时候，第三与第四军团的人也恰好来了。他们一来就看到那刚刚拯救完人的混乱场景，问明白了发生什么以后他们立刻拉著索鲁斯去开会，直到现在还没出来。许多士兵紧张地在他们开会的地点附近徘徊，就想看看能不能听到什么。然而第三与第四军团的人带来的士兵却将他们驱赶开来，不让他们趴在门板上偷听。然而很快地，这不用偷听都可以知道发生了什么。

「你这是胡来！！！！索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯！！！」一名中气十足的声音怒吼，伴随的还有东西砸到地上的声音。尽管并不觉得以爱梅特赛尔克的能力他会出事，光还是快速地冲了过去。那没料想到这里居然会有异族人的士兵吓得马上开枪，而在他举枪的瞬间就被原本正跟他好说歹说，希望让自己能去听听看发生什么的村民们撞开。

「你们这是干什么！！那可是异族人！！！」那被撞倒在雪地上的士兵发出高声喊叫，不敢相信自己居然给同胞们就这样撞倒在地上。「你们还愣著看什么？！快把他们抓起来！」他对著旁边的人呼喊，然而就连那些人也都给当地的士兵与村民包围。外面的吵闹终于是吸引了里面的人，门给打开了，那代表著第三与第四军团的军官从里头走了出来。他们不满地看著这乱烘烘的场景，眉头紧锁地彷佛可以直接夹住一张纸。他们自然也看见了光，只是他们要比那门口的士兵冷静得多，倒是没有马上出手对他发动攻击。只是这视线，也明显带著不友好。

光不在乎他们的不友好，不如说加雷安人这样的视线对他来说反而是比较习惯的。他快速地与他们擦身而过，直接走入屋子看看里头发生了什么。地上确实有东西砸到地上，万幸的是那都是些不会损坏的东西。各种工具散落一地，大小螺丝与锤子布满了地板。索鲁斯就站在那里，看起来没有什么表情。这副模样让光有些陌生，打从第一世界他见到爱梅特赛尔克以来，这人的脸上或许失望或许有些故意浮夸的动作，但那都不是如同现在这般漠然。他连忙走到了爱梅特赛尔克身边，又想要安慰对方又不知道自己该说些什么才好。光之战士本来就不善言词，安慰别人往往是最为直白的那种。但是他又不确定自己现在如果说出：「你不要难过了。」或者「不要生气好不好？」之类的话语，会不会反而让对方心情更加不快。

「行了，别跟个小狗似的转圈。」先说话的是爱梅特赛尔克，不知道为什么他现在心情似乎好了点。他走了出去，跨过了那一地零件以后去到外面制止了打闹。两边士兵都有些不忿，但是不敢违抗上官的命令也就各自站到一边。那第三军团的军官不高兴地看了一眼自己受伤的下属，看著他们身上还算干净的军服现在彻底被滚脏。他开口打算教训那些跟自己士兵打架的村民，就算加尔乌斯说了他们现在也是士兵，在他看来可不是那么回事。

只是当他打算喝叱那些村民的时候，加尔乌斯又来坏事了。他就像是没有看见眼前这团混乱，也彻底忽略了他们先前的纷争。他只说了要带他们去看新型的武器，其他的东西一概不提，也不知道是打算逃避还是还有什么后手。只不过他倒也不怕索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯能做什么，从他身边有异族人这点来看，他就不觉得这个加尔乌斯家族的长子能有什么样的前途。

他也不怕加尔乌斯家在长老院的势力，毕竟他们一族在元老院也不是没人。虽说现在有耳闻加尔乌斯族长打算替他们家长子求娶奥拉家的女儿，但只要他们把索鲁斯跟一名平原人男性混在一起的消息放出，估计也没有后续。而只要加尔乌斯家没有其他家族的协助，那么在元老院里也不能一家独大。想到这里，他心情好了许多，也就跟著索鲁斯的后头去看看那没人指望的青磷水武器。

「索鲁斯那小子怕是想要功劳想疯了！。」  
「他能懂什么？能把暖炉变成什么武器吗？太可笑了！」

他的脑海里面出现了来之前其他人对他说的话，他们没人看好所谓的青磷水新式武器，故此来到这里的只有打算跟索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯好好问问关于间谍一案的他们，以及干什么都想要插一手的第四军团。想到这里，那代表第三军团的军官突然看了一眼那些默默跟上来的村民，以及正被人安慰的同胞。那凄惨的模样，正是他们所有流落在外的同胞们的缩影。然而他心中那股温情很快又被怒火所取代。尽管把同胞救回来是一件好事，但是这太过粗糙，毫无计画性可言的搭救只会让他们所有人都陷入灾难中。他打好了腹稿，打算回头就将这件事情报告给上头听。

这么一行人很快就来到了他们储存武器的地方，那些研究员早早就听说了今天有人要来所以格外注意。被选上测试新武器的士兵也很紧张，在他们看来这似乎就是一场关键性的演示，只要让那些来自首都的人看过这些，可能就可以让元老院给他们更多的资源。而只要能够人手一把这样的武器，他们加雷安族就可以从此摆脱那屈辱的日子。

那年轻的士兵想得很好，武器也确实发挥出了功效，被他们拿来当靶子的木人被打得稀烂，成为碎片散落在雪地上。他们屏气凝神，就希望能够得到一两句赞美。然而他们等了一阵子，等到的只有一句平淡的话语。

「就这样？」那来自第三军团的军官冷笑著，彷佛是在鄙视他们这样的成果。  
「当然不只是这样。」在那些年轻的士兵眼前，他们的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯长官快速而用词优雅地给那些人讲解他们这样的武器能发挥出什么样的功效。士兵们听得频频点头，代表索鲁斯所言都是真的。然而那两名军官却依旧是冷笑，似乎完全不放在心上。

「所以你说，你们靠著这些武器抵抗了兽潮，又抵抗了来犯的异族人？」说到异族人的时候，那第三军团的军官甚至把目光在光的身上转了一圈。「我看你这里也有异族人啊，不会是你们特别请来的演员吧？」

「你说什么？什么演员？！」年轻的士兵叫了出来，然而被冷冷扫了一眼以后就又不敢说话。那第三军团的军官很满意地看到士兵不再说话，转而冷冷地对索鲁斯开口。「管好你的人，加尔乌斯。不然我可不介意让元老院的人知道你连这么一小块地的人都指挥不好。」

那士兵愤怒地低下头，握紧拳头并不打算让那人还有什么机会挑他毛病。如果可以他是真的想要就这样一拳打过去，打在那令人愤怒的脸上。他们这么努力才有了如今这样的研究结果，结果在这些人看来却似乎不值一提。跟上来的其他村民也愤怒低语，但是面对来自首都的人，他们也不敢多说些什么。那第三军团的军官满意地看著他们，随后又把目光转向了索鲁斯。他想要激怒对方，只要这加尔乌斯家的小子说了什么不敬的话语，他自有办法让元老院的人收拾他。只是那人可恶地依旧平静，反而显得他自己像是一个小丑。

「我们在这里说什么也没有意义。毕竟是否能把这东西投入战场，那也是要看元老院的意思。」索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯平静地说著。「我们把东西带回去吧，让元老院的人亲眼看看这些武器。由大人们来进行判断。」  
「何必呢？左右都是这些小玩具，何必让大人们劳神？」那第三军团的军官冷冷地说著，第四军团的代表也缓缓点头。他们并不觉得这样的武器能有什么用，就好像是快了一点的弓箭而已。只是这样的东西，面对那些可恨异族人的魔法能做些什么？  
「那两位可以就此回去了，本来这些东西也不需要花费多大力气就能移动，我可以自己带回去。」  
「加尔乌斯！你这什么态度！」  
「你以为元老院的大人们会被你欺骗吗？」

他们不满地说著，完全就没有想要让索鲁斯带著这些东西回去的意思。光有些惊讶地看著他们吵架，看著爱梅特赛尔克可以说是平静地一一反驳回去。对历史不怎么研究的光是第一次明白，原来那在未来让许多人害怕的青磷水武器，此时居然如此地不被重视。

而那些吵架的话语不一会儿就转到了他自己身上，他们质问索鲁斯为什么留著一个异族人在此，还不快点把他杀了。而这时候其他村民也闹了起来，他们虽然不敢直接上手，但是嘴可是没有停过。就连年幼的孩童听到这话都冲了过来，稚嫩的声音喊著不许把加尔乌斯夫人给赶走。

「夫人？哈！」那第三军团的军官笑了起来，像是听到了什么好笑的笑话一样。「索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯，我没想到你喜欢男人不说，还是异族人？那好，我回去就把这消息告诉奥拉家的人，想必他们会给自家女儿先剔除你这样的人选。」

光不知道对方说的奥拉家是谁，但是他确实是知道索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯在他们的历史上结婚了也生了孩子。那在多方会谈里面与他们直接见面的瓦历斯˙佐斯˙加尔乌斯与芝诺斯˙耶˙加尔乌斯可都是他的后代。想到这里光忍不住看了爱梅特赛尔克一眼，脑子里回想的却是当时在大电梯前这人说了过去他也有过恋人这样的话语。而他转念又一想，他不知道索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯历史上的皇后是谁家的女儿，但如果就是那位奥拉家的女性的话……

光的脑子一团乱，如果这个世界的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯没有娶那名女性的话，是不是代表至少芝诺斯就不会出生？想到了那不停追求战斗，最后甚至化为神龙的加雷马帝国皇太子，光就觉得或许这样也不是什么坏事？

「请便。」面对光的注视，索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯只是平静地说著。这场面瞬间有些难看，原本以为在说出了这话以后会看到索鲁斯慌张脸孔的两人也冷了脸，双方僵持在那里好像已经不在乎武器的问题而政治联姻此刻才变成了重点。

「加尔乌斯大人！！！」

突如其来的声音打乱了这暗潮，一名负责通讯的士兵慌忙跑来自己。他气喘嘘嘘几乎倒下，但是还是挣扎地把消息传出。

「他们要对我们发动战争！他们要对我们发动战争！」

他说完这话以后就倒了下来在地上不停喘气，几名熟人抓著他摇晃让他说更多，然而此刻的他心跳乱得都还没停下来。其他的村民们开始慌乱起来，仅凭藉著他们手上的武器，似乎还不足以应对一场战争。他们慌张地看向了军官们的方向，跟脸色一阵青白的另外两人不同，索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯大人倒是慢慢开口。

「哦，战争啊。那正好。」他平静地说著，就好像是有人跟他说明天晚餐可以多一道鱼肉一般平静。「吩咐下去加紧开工，没有意外的话我们会是第一线。」

说完这话以后他转头问著另外两名军团的代表，语气依旧没有什么起伏。

「你们要待在这里还是离开？现在的话你们要回到首都还不用太麻烦。」  
「加尔乌斯！你！」

那第三军团的代表扭曲了脸，他想要骂人但是对方这样平静的态度让他反而让他不知道该怎么骂。第四军团的代表只是匆匆点头就转身，表示要用一下通讯设备将这样的情报报告给上级。他们第四军团与加尔乌斯家倒是相处得没有那么糟糕，但是此刻的他内心也有些埋怨。在他看来，战争会发动的原因肯定是因为索鲁斯那冲动粗糙的计画带来的结果！

他的心情很乱，一方面觉得他应该高兴索鲁斯把一些同胞给就了回来，然而想到了可能的战争与更多的损失，他又不觉得这是个好主意。话虽如此，在报告的时候他也小心斟酌用词，倒是没有把不该去拯救同胞这样的话给说出来。

**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战前纷争

**

邻近的中部山脉国家要对加雷马共和国开战，这样的消息不到一天便遍了加雷马共和国。所有人都惶惶不安，工作上犯了不少错误不说，就连孩童也不再奔跑嬉闹。他们的眼中毫无疑问都有著恐惧，边境那些是如此，住在城市里的更是如此。恐惧的耳语在街边，乡野间传开。没有人知道为什么突然就爆发了战争，老人们恐惧地抚摸亲吻著神像，即使这神明从来不曾保佑他们，仍然被他们膜拜祈求。

元老院里面也比平常忙碌许多，各大长老们昨天晚上就被从床上挖了起来，面色凝  
重地坐在自己的位置上。其他官员们紧张地聚集了过来，不管是能参与会议的，又或者只能在门外旁听的人脸色都十分凝重。在他们看来，最近应当没有什么太大的事情才是。各个官员为了加雷安人存活绞尽脑汁，想办法让这贫瘠大地多一点粮食，想办法能在对外的交易上换取一些吃的东西。前些天他们还忙著各自的事情，昨天晚上突然被战争的消息炸得不知所措。他们聚集在那里，需要一个说法。然而位高权重的元老院的人们了解得也不多，他们现在只能焦急地等待远方那村落传回来的消息。

「希望只是那个村落……」有人低声说著这样的话语，在被人注意到是谁之前就已经不再说话。尽管这样的话语并没有说完，在许多人心中却也产生出了类似的感觉。他们自然是知道这样的想法不好，却也忍不住期望如果只是一个村子的代价他们或许还能承受的起。想到这里，有些人就忍不住望向加尔乌斯家与他们的支持者的方向。经由上次的会议，他们觉得这次会影发战争十有八九与加尔乌斯家的长子有关。

「看看！我就说不该让那小子去那里。」加尔乌斯家的对头---拉纳图斯家的家长与他的支持者冷笑。虽说本来各个家族的孩子或多或少都会去军中受训，转一圈出来身上就多了个军衔。之后他们或许从政或许继续在军队里面发展，尽管整个加雷马共和国的环境并不算好，但是他们这样家庭出身的孩子总是有更为宽广的选择。也因此拉纳图斯家的家长这么说其实是找麻罚，然而现在这状况却让不少人有相同的看法。

「等等看吧。」加尔乌斯家的家长冷著脸，从昨晚接到消息以后他的脸色就没好过。索鲁斯是他的长子，也是备受他们期待的人。他们原本希望索鲁斯也就在随便那个军团里面磨练磨练，混出资历以后就离开军队，转入元老院开始见习。凭藉索鲁斯的能力，加尔乌斯家的其他人以及他们的友人都认为这孩子能够有很好的发展。谁知道他却看上了取暖用的青磷水科技？谁知道弄著弄著居然出了那么大事。面对拉纳图斯家的人以及其他人质疑，恐惧甚至愤怒的目光。年长的加尔乌斯头有些疼，先不论这次会议后加尔乌斯家的地位是否会受到动摇，他也实在是担心那被抱持了许多希望的长子。

虽说他们家也不是没有次子，但是对比十分出色的长子，这个次子的资质也就那么回事。如果没有索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯在的话，他或许还算是个不错的孩子。然而有了那样的对比后，选择次子担任家主的话总是让人担心他是否能够让家族继续保持现在的地位。

「等消息来了以后我们要怎么做呢？」一名中立派的元老开口提出了这样的问题。他的胡子很长又很浓密，锐利的银灰色眼睛就和老鹰一样。他满是皱纹与伤疤的手指轻轻地敲著桌面，曾经在战场上面打滚勉强让边界和平的他不管是谁都十分敬重。不管是加尔乌斯家或者拉纳图斯家的家长都认真地看著他，似乎只要他说点什么这政治的天平就开始倾斜。那长老扫了一眼两名族长，看得他们都不说话了以后才开口。

「等消息来了就太晚了。我认为现在应该立刻调动军队，所有的官员都动起来！就算我们要输也要让人知道我们加雷安人就是死也要咬下对方一口肉！」他猛地捶了一下桌子，震得铁制的杯子都跳了一下。「去！去查查我们现在还有什么资源！」

「是！」几名官员快速跑了起来，有这位元老发话他们总算不是惶惶不安地站在那里。看到他们动起来后，人群也开始躁动。

「就没有不打仗的可能性吗？」一个满脸倦容的老人开口，他不是这里最长的人也不是最幼的人。他们的家族在加雷马共和国里面不算是太过有势力的家族，能生存下来大概就是开会投票的时候总是有两家人马来拉拢他们承诺给予好处。虽说凭藉著两方斗争给予的好处存活听著就不太好，但是对于他们这样的小家族来说这也是一种存活下去的办法。他叹了一口气，知道自己说的话大概没有任何意义也忍不住开口。他充满希冀地看向了其他人，就期望有人能够给出一个不用战争的答案。然而不管是谁都没有给出这样的答案，要么低头不语，要么直接摇摇头。「我想也是。」

他又叹了一口气。他也明白只要外国说了要对加雷马共和国发动战争，就算他们奉上赔罪的东西大概也是会先被打一顿。和平谈判也要有被和平谈判的价值，对于异族人来说从来打加雷马人就跟打牲畜没有两样。

「哼！这都是你家那小子搞得鬼！」拉纳图斯家的家长终于是如此低吼。若说是平常他们还会想办法让加尔乌斯家落更多面子，最好能从他手中拿走一些权力。然而如今他们更为担心的是即使这么做了也于事无补，战争依旧会发生，人民以及他们的孩子都可能会死亡。几名老人可以说是天旋地转，他们比年轻人要见过更多的战争与更恶劣的条件。加雷马共和国现在虽然存活得也不容易，但是要回到过去那就更惨了。

「要把索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯叫回来吗？」一名与加尔乌斯家一直站在一起的长老如此开口。他脸色与加尔乌斯家的家长同样青白，面对其他人的视线他努力解释。「我们总是要听听他本人说什么。我们现在什么都不知道，或许……」  
「叫他回来干什么？」拉纳图斯家的支持者冷笑。「现在前线都要战斗了，做为军官他应该在前线战斗。如果他还能活下来，或许到最后可以在法庭上听他解释吧。」  
「你！」

元老院里气氛十分糟糕，有些人认同了加尔乌斯家一方的说法，至少要弄清楚到底发生什么才能够判断。另一部份的人则是赞同了拉纳图斯家，尽管明面上有著大义做为军官的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯不该在战争即将爆发的时候离开前线，然而他们内心里或多或少有那么不可以被言语的想法—要是那位小加尔乌斯死在了前线，或许就可以让战争划上休止符。

尽管就目前而言，并没有太多的证据证明战争与小加尔乌斯有关。然而前些阵子才听说了他弄出了什么新武器，都没过上几天就听到了战争爆发。就算有人觉得这还不能就把两件事情直接连接在一起，但是更多人却觉得这肯定是有什么因果关系。

「哈！他不是说了他们研发出新武器了吗？」一直以来对索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯研发出新武器抱持最大疑问的拉纳图斯家人扯了扯嘴角勉强弄出个笑容。「既然如此我想他自己在前面撑一阵子应当也无所谓吧？不好意思我们要失陪了，为了应付战争皆下来我们可都会很忙。」

说完这话以后，拉纳图斯家的人就离开了会议。在他们离开后，其他人也陆陆续续地离开。而让加尔乌斯家人有些担心的是，他们注意到了有一些一直以来对加尔乌斯家挺友善的小家族这次是跟著拉纳图斯家的人离开。

「我们该怎么办？」他们焦急不安地问著家长，尽管方才为了不在拉纳图斯家的人面前落了气势，事实上他们与其他人一样慌张。他们都很看好索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯的能力，却没想到这人有可能这样提早地就在此死去。而仅仅是索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯的死也就罢了，他们更为恐惧的是战争会带来什么样的影响。

加尔乌斯家确实是发展得不错的家族，但是要承担起整个战争的责任那还是太过沉重了。想到了这一层，他们就不讶异为什么有些小家族这回跟了拉纳图斯家。尽管最后可能所有家族都要为了战争的失败付出代价，但是只要这回不要跟加尔乌斯家站在一起，或许受到的伤害就比较小。

「去准备准备吧。」在一声长叹后，加尔乌斯家的家长如此说。「将家里某些有天赋的孩子送走，送到边缘的地方过活也好。我怕这次战后……再也没有加尔乌斯家了。」

他们愁云惨雾地离开会场，这原本挤满了人的会议场所现在空荡无比，除了风声与火焰的声音之外再无其他。而过了一会儿，那无人添加柴火的壁炉也逐渐熄灭，最后一点在此处的亮光也消失了。

**

与首都的元老院不同，在这即将成为战争前线的小村子可以说是热火朝天。虽说原本就已经十分忙碌，现在所有人几乎减少了吃饭与睡眠的需求，就为了努力能够造出更多的武器。第三与第四军团的代表在方才已经离开了，他们说是要回去通报消息然后带领军团前来支援。尽管有人低声说著诸如胆小鬼与懦夫这样的话语，却也没有人直接上前拦阻那些看著就慌张的人们。

一些原本就主张著要去拯救同胞的人们是加倍地努力，他们没想到只是把自己的同胞拯救出来会换来战争的结果。他们的内心充满愧疚，觉得或许当时不要那么冲动他们也可以找到更好的方法。而那些被拯救回来的人们也快速地加入了制作的工程，他们同样认为造成战争的理由是因为自己，尽管可能于事无补他们还是想要做点什么。他们甚至偷偷摸摸地跑去找小队长说话，说可以给他们一点木棍或者其他什么，他们可以冲在最前面，以死来回报最终并没有放弃他们的祖国。

「这还不到那样的地步。」那被问到的小队长摇头，转而催促他们干活。他话说得肯定，然而这还是无法消解其他人的不安。「放心吧，我们可是有索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯大人跟光啊。」于是那小队长只能这样开口，这让那些人稍稍好受了一点以后也只能离开。说起来他们并不像是现在这些士兵一样对索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯有那样强大的信心，更别提是那个异乡人了，然而如今他们除了相信之外还能做什么呢？这已经不是他们自己走回去接受凌辱就可以让战争停止的状况了。

那两名刺伤了光的少年在身体好些了以后就跑去找光道歉，即使他们依旧带著一些警惕心，却不得不承认确实是这个男人把他们带了回来。他们的内心十分复杂，毕竟在他们印象里面所有的异族人对他们都是残暴不堪，压在他们的身上以听他们的哭喊为乐。然而这个温柔矮小的平原人族男性却不是如此，他只是笑著对他们摇头，就好像那曾经插入肚子的刀不算什么一样。

他们事后去问了，这个男人是在此处有盛名的冒险者，也是索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯的夫人。在听到这个称呼的时候他们第一时间觉得那怕是在开玩笑，毕竟就算他们只是一般平民，也是知道加尔乌斯家的名声与他们的地位。像是这样家族的长子，怎么可能会和一个异族人在一起？更别提这个异族人还是男性，根本就不可能生下属于他们的孩子。尽管不是不可以从家族旁细的血脉中领养孩子，但是这还是让人觉得不可思议。

那些被拯救回来的人们努力融入这个村庄，警惕而小心地看著那异族人与其他同胞一起工作。那平和的态度以及勤奋的工作让不少人对他稍稍有些好感，然而尽管如此他们还是为了他异族的身份皱起眉头。可以说，如果光是一个加雷安人，那么就算他是一个男性他们或许也不会再多说什么。

「光你别在意，我觉得他们大概就是需要一点时间。」那些外来人的态度就算他们自以为掩饰得很好，在光或者当地人眼中却是十分明显。他们包容了那些怀疑与不安的眼神，毕竟在一开始的时候他们也不敢相信光会是一个这样的好人。然而如果简单包容了，这对光似乎又很是不公平。于是在这段期间内，有许多人偷偷跑来安慰光，让他不要在意那些人的警惕之心。

「他们会喜欢你的！就像我们都很喜欢你！」年轻的小士兵拍了拍光的后背，说完一连串话语以后就跑开了。没办法他身上还有好多工作，就是看到光在这里才连忙过来说上两句。

光有些意外会被这样安慰，这年轻的小士兵已经不是第一个这样对他说的人。  
他觉得有些有趣又温暖，原本只是打算就近看著无影，刚开始听说了什么夫人的话题也只是当成玩笑话就这么算了。他没想到这个称号与他就此绑定，甚至他也已经开始有些习惯。

「干什么露出傻笑？跟个傻小狗似的。」爱梅特赛尔克不知道什么时候站在他的身边，本来看著就工作过度的脸现在看著更工作过度了。光一开始还对这小狗的形容有些不适应，摸不清楚他到底是不是在故意讽刺自己还是单纯开玩笑。现在的他已经习惯地忽略了这样的说法，找到底下的真实。他心情有些好地对无影说了在加雷安人身上感受到的温暖，顺手把自己带在身上打算发给孩子的一些野蜂蜜制成的糖果塞给了对方。

接下糖果的爱梅特赛尔克表情似乎有瞬间有些古怪，随后也舒开了紧皱的眉头。如果一开始光还会觉得无影应该会拒绝来自自己的礼物或者食物，现在他已经很清楚无影一定会吃下去。

那糖果因为制作的有些急切，切开以后有些棱角。但就算是这看著很粗糙的糖果，很多人还是对它有很大的兴趣。

金黄色就像是水晶一般的糖果是很多人都喜欢的东西，有些人甚至不忍心吃掉它，而是小心地保存起来。光看著爱梅特赛尔客手中的糖果，在他手心中那被切得特别大的糖果就像是他曾经在海底亚马乌罗提里面捡来的水晶。爱梅特赛尔克拆开了简单的包装，将那金黄色的糖果放入嘴中。那金色的眼睛安静地看著他，就好像知道了什么却也什么都没说。

光低头转开了这视线，他甚至都不知道自己为什么要转开视线。他只是低声说著还有工作，就带著热意上升的脸跑了出去。

**


	14. Chapter 14

**

元老院并没有给出任何指示。  
在等了一天过后，索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯对著聚集而来的人们这样说。第三与第四军团的人已经离去，现在在这里的只剩下这个村子原本的村民，驻军，索鲁斯带来的人马以及被拯救回来的那些加雷安人。至于光这个冒险者，鉴于他被公认为加尔乌斯夫人，那么自然是算在索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯一行之中。

开会的当天外头没有下雪，天空却阴沉得可怕。厚重的云层在上空翻滚，就像是里头潜藏著什么怪物。在光看来，那或许也能够代表此处加雷安人们的心情。他们恐惧著战争的爆发，尽管现在他们有新的武器但是过去的失败总是让人们担心是否会重新面对那些悲惨的不幸。

被拯救而来的加雷安人们惶恐不安地站在人群中，看起来他们几次想要开口却又不敢说话。光知道有些流言在那些被拯救而来的人们中流传，他们害怕自己会被放弃，害怕又会回到之前的地狱中。他们一方面说服自己就算把自己还给那些残暴的异族，战争也不会停止。所以从这方面来看，或许加尔乌斯大人并不会做出把他们送回去的决定。另一方面他们又确实地担忧，担忧来到这里的军官大人会不会赌上那么一丝的可能性，将他们送回去以求拖延战争或者消弭这次的纷争。

他们惶恐不安，只能聚在一起低语。这样的担忧他们甚至不能够跟其他的加雷安人说，就害怕对方要是本来没想到，在他们这么提醒之下就下定决心把他们送回去。

他们如此不安的景象太过突出，其他的人倒也不是没有发现。只是现在要忙碌的东西太多，况且也没有谁在面对真正的战争前能够向他们保证加尔乌斯大人一定不会放弃他们。村民们昨天就知道了第三与第四军团的人离开，他们又是愤怒又是害怕，愤怒他们怎么丢下了同胞，害怕也是害怕他们怎么可以就这样离开。他们共同等待著元老院的指示，根据光与其他年轻人组成的哨兵去探听而来的情报，邻国的军队正在往他们的方向而来。尽管那看著人似乎并不算很多，那毕竟也是为了打仗而来的正规军队。

他们之前的成功他们也不是没有后续思考过，得出的结论就是之所以能够成功就是因为那些人没有准备。没有人预料到加雷安人会这样救回他们受苦的同胞，也因此没有对他们多做提防。而前来打仗的队伍，怎么样应该也会比之前那小队厉害才是。他们期望能听到来自元老院的好消息，在第三第四军团带了几个样品回去之后，或许他们能够得到更多的支援。

虽说他们其实也不知道元老院能给他们什么支援，加雷马共和国上上下下都是如此贫穷的现状早就烙印在所有国民心中。他们只是希望能够有多一点的物资，让他们在上战场赴死前能吃个饱，又或者能够至少抵挡一会儿那些敌人来袭。如果是一年后发生战争，村民们的内心或许不会如此担忧。一年后他们可以生产很多武器，虽然材料方面可能取得有些困难，至少还是可以想想办法。只要有更多的武器，或许他们就可以打出一个比较漂亮的胜仗。但是现在就爆发战争？

他们惶恐不安，所有的人注视著站在最前面的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯大人。然后那位大人告诉他们，元老院并没有给予任何的指示。没有给予指示跟已经指示了也没有什么不同，在这样战况紧急的时候一点话都不说简直宣告了放弃。他们害怕与愤怒，最终这情绪迟早转化为绝望。有些人低头苦笑，前些日子由加尔乌斯大人带来的兴奋与欣喜简直就像是幻梦一般，就好像是夏天浮动于湖泊上的冰面，看著厚实一脚踩上去却会坠入冰冷的湖底。

「还不到绝望的地步。」在绝望逐渐扩散的时候，索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯开口了。他环顾了他的人民，金色的眼睛慢慢地扫过了在场的每一个人，就好像要把他们的脸都给记下来一般。「还不到绝望的时候。」他再次强调，抓起地图就这样贴在了身后的墙上。

「根据光他们的说法，第一批军队会从这个方向过来。」他在地图上面画出了一个黑色的箭头，代表了敌人前进的方向。「看看这旁边，这些是什么？」他点了点那箭头旁边的位置，不一会儿有一个孩童的声音怯怯地开口。在这场会议里面所有的孩童也到了此处，除了那些太小的被父母抱著沉睡，大多都是紧张地参与了人生第一次战略会议。  
「大人，那是雪山。」那是一名女孩，在说完以后大家都看向了她的方向。女孩有那么一瞬间想要躲起来，最后却是站在原地接受了大家的目光。  
「很好。」索鲁斯的话语让那女孩松一口气，而松一口气以后内心满是被肯定的喜悦。虽说他们还小没有加入军队，然而此刻的她却觉得自己已经是一名士兵。她抬头挺胸，即使周遭的人已经又把视线放回会议上，仍然不减她的激动。

「他们太小看我们了，这是一个好事。」索鲁斯这样说著，用笔点了点旁边的雪山。「尽管我们在那个村子造成了骚动，但仅是那样的骚动对于那些傲慢的异族人来说也不算什么。不如说……他们或许直到现在都没觉得那真的是我们所为。」  
「那为什么……」在人群中有人发出惊呼，他们以为正是自己的行动被发现了，所以才会引发战争。这话让那些原本惶恐不安打算接受被抛弃现实的人们打起精神，他们看著那位大人，就想要知道他为什么这么说。  
「因为他们发动战争的速度太快了。一般说来如果怀疑是我们也该有些许试探，或者去进行调查。然而就光的调查结果显示，他们似乎在混乱的隔天就决定发动战争。说得简单点，如果怀疑是我们也该有一两个小队前来探查，探查过也会进行交涉或者索取赔偿。」索鲁斯快速说出了许多话语，那对于这里的人们来说听得有些吃力。许多词汇并不是他们能够明白的东西，但是为了避免打扰索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯的发言，倒是没有人在此煞风景地询问「什么叫做交涉？」之类的问题。

「他们太快宣布战争了。根据一些来自南边的消息，他们国内似乎最近正有什么政治的动荡与纷争。直接攻打加雷马共和国，怕是里面某些人打算要建立自己的功业，又或者转移大众视线的好方法。说白了，那个村子发生的斗争到底是不是与加雷马人有关，对他们来说根本不重要。」

索鲁斯讲得明白，也让许多人内心满是愤怒。他们理解了攻打或许只是藉口，如果是另外的国与国之间的纷争，战争都是最后一步才进行的选项。但是面对加雷马共和国，因为太过弱小也不被重视，所以他们可以随随便便地发动，反正也不会造成多大的损失。

「那元老院呢？元老院为什么放弃了我们？」他们不安地追问，想要知道为什么做为国家边界的他们会被这么放弃。  
「放弃……或者该说是观望吧。」索鲁斯平静地说著，倒是没有其他人那样激动。或许是因为为首的长官足够冷静，人们压下自己内心的愤怒之火，安静地看著眼前的男人。他们并没有注意到自己的思考已经跟著对方前进，而没有去思考是否还有其他的可能。他们信赖眼前的人，只要是这个人说出的话那必定是真理，除此之外绝对不会有其他的可能性。

「他们不知道发生什么事情，战争太过快速让他们毫无反应与招架的能力。他们大概也是不看好我们的武器，不看好我们能够守下这块土地。所以或许他们也在等待，一边调动物资一边等待这次的结果。而我们的成果，就会是他们决定下一步该怎么走的关键。」

「那就是抛弃我们了！」  
「他们怎么可以这样！？」  
「元老院都是废物吗？」

愤怒的声音爆发，被抛弃的感觉再次涌上心头。索鲁斯并没有马上制止他们的发言，尽管有些化与对元老院已经相当不敬。这要是在往日，说出这样话语的人至少要被罚三天劳役。然而今天就连士兵们都有了同样的想法，他们憎恶那抛弃他们的元老院，内心某种想法在此刻开始滋长—要是索鲁斯大人是我们的领导者就好了。

那样的想法快速出现在他们脑海中，而这样原本该只是一闪而过的想法在彼此愤怒的吼声中逐渐稳固变大。

「这也没什么。」他们的索鲁斯大人如此说，似乎并没有因为被放弃了而感到恐惧。他语气依旧平静，就好像眼前不是什么攸关生死的大事，只是一根不大的木头放在他眼前而已。「我们现在的武器绝对足够应对眼前的问题。我们可以在这里跟这里埋下炸弹。他们没见过那种东西，自然也不会想去提防那里。只要引发雪崩，那么就可以先解决掉一大部分的敌人。只要数量少了，我们的武器就不是问题。」

人们逐渐安静下来，听著那位大人安排战事。索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯的语气并没有很快，也没有刻意加入煽动的情绪。他只是简单地说出自己的想法与安排，而那每一个安排让他们看来几乎都可以成真。他们会引发雪崩，会用新式的武器解决那些剩馀的士兵。然后他们会回到之前去过的那个军事村庄，占领那里然后获得更多的物资。人们景仰地看著索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯，他们没有想到在上次的救援行动里面这位大人已经探听到了其他更多的消息，比如物资比如武器。那既然原本也是一个军事目的所建设的村子，那些物资就不可能少了。

只要拿到那些物资，他们又可以制造更多的武器。  
只要他们胜利了，那么元老院也会正视他们的成功。

他们的热血再次被点燃，那平铺直叙的战略听著就能够成功。原本低头害怕被放弃的人们也被燃起了热血，他们比谁都想要战斗，想要向那些伤害与侮辱他们的人复仇。他们狂热地看著眼前的男人，在他一声令下开始行动。

他们制造武器。  
他们在雪山上埋下炸弹。  
他们等待著敌人前来。

**

“那次的战役被称为雪山初战。当时还不是皇帝陛下的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯制订的计画在后世看来可能有些粗糙。只是在雪山上面埋了几个炸弹，而那几个炸弹就对后面的局势成为决定性的因子。然而也有人指出，这并不是单纯粗糙的战略。他们猜测索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯可能从他的夫人（也就是未来的皇后陛下）光˙加尔乌斯那边了解过以太相关魔法，又或者是从别的地方学来了以太魔法的知识。

尽管那前来攻打的军队确实有些掉以轻心，但他们并不是就像郊游一样地来到此处。他们确实有用搜寻的魔法探查过周遭的环境，他们也有用那些视力优良的种族看过这山间与树林，确定没有埋伏才走入这个窄小的道路。然而那伪装成石头的早期青磷炸弹对任何人来说都是全新的东西，它没有以太的波动自然不可能被魔法察觉，那本来就没有生命的器械也不可能发出任何生命特征而被视觉敏锐的种族找出破绽。

可以说，如果这支队伍在面对其他的战争或许都不至于如此惨败。但是他们面对的是在整个世界来说都是全新的武器，那由当时还只是军官的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯大人带领研发的青磷水武器。而对于当时的士兵来说或许一切就像是梦境一般，他们按照那位大人的指示行动，在可以说是没有任何物资外援下取得了第一场的胜利。根据一些当时流传下来的文件表明，所有会写字的士兵当天写的东西都有些混乱，字句重复性很高。考虑到当时的士兵并没有良好的文化教育以及心理状态，这样混乱的内容反而证实了这是最真实的资料。而有些现在放在博物馆的珍贵文书可以看出，上面还有被水渍模糊的痕迹，历史学家们推测那大概是泪水。那是加雷马共和国有历史以来的第一次胜利，也是奠定日后索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯登上帝位的第一个台阶。

根据统计，他们书写最多的句子就是—我们赢了，我们赢了，我们赢了。”

\-----加雷马帝国大学 历史系学生课堂报告

**


End file.
